Blog użytkownika:Jacek Wojnarowski/Piekło
Link do następnej części jest na samym dole. Opis głównego bohatera - http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Jacek_Wojnarowski/Nadar Opis smoka głównego bohatera - http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Jacek_Wojnarowski/Z%C5%82otoblask ''Prolog Mroczna postać przechadzała się po niewielkiej jaskini. Liczne blizny świadczyły o wielu przeżytych walkach, ale jedna wyróżniała się spośród wszystkich. Poprzecznie przeszywająca pierś, rozległa i cała czarna. Postać przejechała po niej palcami, na chwilę zamykając się w sobie. Gdzieś obok wrzała się lawa. Łza przepełniona gniewem, nienawiścią spłynęła po policzku mężczyzny. "Zemsta. Musi się zemścić". Szaleńcze i obłąkańcze myśli kotłowały mu się w głowie. Mężczyzna upadł na kolana i chwycił się za głowę wydając przeraźliwy krzyk." On nie zapomni, On się zemści, przeżył, nie zginął", ale samotność już odcisnęła swoje piętno. Stał się obłąkany, już nie znał litości, porzucili go, jego własnii ludzie. "On się zemści, musi, po prostu musi, i nic mu w tym nie przeszkodzi"... Księga I Duch Smoka Rozdział I Nad leżał na hamaku w swojej kajucie. Świeczka stojąca na biurku, dawała słabe, pomarańczowe światło. Miarowy odgłos kapiącej wody denerwował chłopaka. Ten wstał i podszedł do miejsca z którego ciekła woda. Sięgnął do beczki stojącej obok stołu i wciągnął garść soli. Wypełnił szczelinę solą i woda przestała cieknąć. Zadowolony rzucił się na hamak i usnął ponownie. Obudził się chwilę później kiedy fala rozbiła się o statek. Zawiedziony, wstał i idąc w stronę drzwi zdjął z haka nóż i zatkną go sobie za pas. Lekko uchylił drzwi, ale w korytarzu nikogo nie było. Zamknął drzwi i wyszedł na pokład. Oparł się o burtę i wpatrywał w spienione fale. Księżyc był w połowie cyklu i słabo oświetlał pokład. Chłopak cofnął się kiedy mocny wiatr zawiał mu w twarz. Potknął się o wiadro i zaklął ze złością. Podniósł się z desek i zatrzymał się na dziobie statku. Obrócił się oczekując chichotu marynarza stojącego za sterem, ale zobaczył tylko ster zablokowany wiosłem. Wiatr się wzmagał, potrzebny był ktoś za sterem. Już miał się odwrócić i iść po kogoś, ale zatrzymał go plusk wody, nienaturalny i zbyt duży by wywołała go ryba. Wpatrywał się dłuższy czas w toń ale niczego nie zauważył. Chwilę potem z przeciwnej strony dał się słyszeć dźwięk, przypominający syreni śpiew. Nad czekał, nasłuchiwał, wsparty o burtę. Nic. Nic się nie stało. Nad zaczął kierować się w stronę zejścia pod pokład kiedy cały statek nagle stanął dęba zrzucając wszystko do wody. Nad w ostatniej chwili chwycił się liny przyczepionej do masztu. Tak szybko jak statek staną dęba, tak szybko wrócił do normalnej pozycji. Strugi wody zalały pokład. Chłopak zwymiotował słoną wodę której chwilę wcześniej się najadł. Już po chwili, na pokład zaczęli wybiegać zdziwieni marynarze. Jeden z nich wyróżniający się siwą brodą podszedł do Nada - Co się stało? - zapytał, pytanie było niedowierzające, kpiące z sytuacji która przed chwilą miała miejsce. - Nie mam pojęcia. Najpierw był plusk wody, później śpiew i statek - Odpowiedział Nad pokaszlując pomiędzy wyrazami. - Jaki śpiew? - Głos marynarza znowu przybrał kpiący ton. Dźwięk przypominał trochę śpiew wieloryba, ale jednak był troch inny, nie wiem jak go opisać - Powiedział Chłopak starając powstrzymać napady kaszlu. Marynarz odwrócił się do pozostałych i zobaczył pomiędzy nimi że ster jest tylko przyblokowany. Krzyknął ile sił w płucach. - Od dziś zawsze, przynajmniej jedna osoba ma być na pokładzie!! Jeśli kiedykolwiek taka sytuacja się powtórzy osobiście wymierzę wszystkim baty!! - Już kiedy kończył drzeć się na załogę, ktoś trzymał już w rękach ster. - A reszta do łóżek! Jutro przybijamy do brzegu!! Ruchy!! Ruchy!! Ruchy!! - To zakończyło dzisiejszą nocną przygodę. Rozdział II Statek z wolna przybijał do brzegu, fale rozbijały się o kadłub. Sól we włosach Nada sprawiała że były sztywne, szorstkie nieprzyjemne w dotyku. On sam stał na dziobie statku i patrzył na szary, spalony krajobraz który się przed nim rozciągał. Niebo było zachmurzone, ani jeden promyk światła nie przebijał się przez nie. Statek zatrzymał się. Na pokładzie wszystkim szarpnęło. Przerzucono kładkę i ludzie zaczęli wynosić skrzynki. Na pomost wszyedł wódz. Przewyższał wszystkich wokół o głowę, i miał charakterystyczny hełm z sześcioma rogami, jednym ułamanym. Podszedł do kapitana statku i rozpoczął rozmowę. - Witamy na wyspie łupieżców - Kapitan odpowiedział skinieniem głowy. - Przywieźliśmy broń, żywność, skóry, narzędzia i złoto w podarunku od naszego Pana - Kapitan statku wskazał na wyładowywane skrzynki. - Ten sojusz będzie korzystny dla obu stron - Odrzekł na to Wódz, zacierając ręce. - A co z młodym? - Dodał po chwili zastanowienia. - Jest, ale to młodzian który jest dalszym kuzynem szanownego syna władcy - oznajmił lekko zawiedziony kapitan. - A to dlaczego? - zapytał wódz kładąc ręce na biodrach. - Ponieważ tamten jest zbyt leniwy by tu przybyć, woli kiedy mu się wszystko na tacy podaje - odrzekł kapitan i roześmiał się wraz z tym drugim. - To gdzie ten drugi? - zapytał mężczyzna. - Pomaga przy rozładowywaniu skrzynek, o idzie. Ej chłoptasiu chodź tu - zawołał marynarz do Nada. Ten spiorunował go wzrokiem ale nic nie powiedział, odłożył skrzynkę i podszedł do dwóch mężczyzn tak jak go o to proszono. Kapitan położył mu rękę a głowie i powiedział. - Niech cie nie mylą pozory Albrechcie, ten bachor jest cwańszy niż lis przy polowaniu na kurę - Nad lekko się uśmiechnął, jednak ciągle był wpatrzony w buty rosłego mężczyzny który stał przed nim. - Tak? To się okaże - powiedział Albrecht i wybuchnął śmiechem po czym odwrócił się i odszedł. Nad odwrócił się by wrócić do przerwanej pracy ale wszystkie skrzynki były już rozładowane. Uśmiechnął się ponownie i odwrócił się by odejść w stronę wioski. Większość budowli była zniszczona, chodziły słuchy że podczas ostatnich walk na wyspie zawitał tutaj jakiś smok i podburzył inne smoki. Budowle były urządzone w skale, a drzwi większości z nich stanowiły kraty. Idąc przez wioskę, miasto jak zwał tak zwał usłyszał dźwięk którego nie potrafił zinterpretować. Brzmiał jak pisk lub skrzeczenie jakiegoś rannego zwierzęcia. Zatrzymał się w tym miejscu i obrócił w stronę z którego dochodził dźwięk. Pierwszą rzeczą którą zobaczył była lecąca ryba którą bez trudu złapał, a potem zobaczył jego zdaniem wivernę, smoka który miał dwie łapy i i jedną parę skrzydeł. Smok zatrzymł się gwałtownie przednim i Nad poczuł na sobie jego oddech. Smok przechylił głowę w bok i schylił się by przyjrzeć się chłopakowi który trzymał Jego rybę. Nad nie wiedział jak do końca się zachować, więc stał w bezruchu i z rozwartymi ustami patrzył się na Smoka. - Daj mu rybę - krzyknął jakiś głos gdzieś za stworem. Chłopak wrócił do świata rzeczywistego i posłusznie rzucił smokowi rybę. Smok Chwycił rybę, odwrócił się i odbiegł od Nada, który nadal stał w milczeniu. - Śmiertnik zębacz - powiedział do niego zdyszany chłopak, mniej więcej w jego wieku. Nad jeszcze chwilę gapił się na stwora, ale po chwili popatrzył na chłopaka. - Co? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem - Naprawdę nie było lepszej nazwy? - jego głos przybrał lekko sarkastyczny ton. - A jaką miał by mieć? - odpowiedział chłopak ciągle dysząc - Poza tym nazwę nadał Bork Pechowiec, jeszcze za czasów zabijania smoków - dodał po chwili. - Nie znam człowieka - odrzekł Nad odwracając głowę w stronę smoka. - Jesteś tym który jest zabezpieczeniem sojuszu? - zapytał chłopak uśmiechając się. - Noo... - odpowiedział drugi nie odrywając wzroku od Zwierzęcia. - Bustrzał chodź tu! - zawołał chłopak do smoka. Smok podbiegł do nich przerzucając wzrok z jednego to na drugiego chłopaka. - Wystaw rękę - polecił chłopak. Nad wystawił rękę a smok przylgnął do niej pyskiem. - Ufa ci - powiedział - A tak w ogóle, to jestem Pritbor, ale mów mi Prit - dodał po chwili. - A ja Nadar, dla przyjaciół Nad - odrzekł drugi gładząc smoka po pysku. - Muszę już iść, bo spóźnię się na trening - powiedział Prit - Jaki trening? - zaciekawił się Nad. - Tresury smoków - odrzekł drugi wsiadając na smoka - Gdzie? - dopytywał się pierwszy - Na arenie - odrzekł tamten i odjechał na smoku. Rozdział III Zaczęło padać, ulewny deszcz skąpał całą wyspę, a w powietrzu unosił się drażniący dla zapach soli. Gdzieś w oddali przeleciał kruk. Nad siedział pod występem skalnym z głową opartą na ręce. Chłopak nie miał żadnego pomysłu co miałby robić. Cała wyspa była skalista, gdzieniegdzie rosły drzewa wglądające jakby je piorun strzelił. Wychylił głowę w kapturze za występ i rozejrzał się. Nie martwiło go że jest mokry. Przebiegł kawałek ale potknął się i wylądował twarzą w błocie. Zaklął ze złości i wstał strzepując z siebie błoto. Usłyszał jak ludzie w jednej z byłych cel na smoki, rozmawiają o czymś. Zignorował pokusę zejścia tam, ponieważ nie widział sensu w uczeniu się czegoś co mu się na pietruszkę przyda. Odszedł w stronę wioski. Chciał zobaczyć jak owy trening miałby wyglądać ale deszcz mu przeszkodził. Stanął pod drzwiami sali taktycznej i czekał. Strugi deszczu spływały mu po ubraniu. Po chwili wszedł do niej. Skalna grota miała owalny kształt i jeden okrągły stół w rogu. wszystko było z kamienia. Ale sala była pusta poza nim nikogo tutaj nie było. Usiadł na ławie i grzał się od paleniska będącego w środku stołu. Stracił poczucie czasu nie wiedział ile tu siedział. Nagle drzwi się otworzył a w nich stanął mężczyzna w łuskowej zbroi, toporem wetkniętym za pas z brodą czarną jak węgiel. Nad spojrzał na niego ale nic nie powiedział. Natomiast mężczyzna zaczął mu robić wyrzuty. - Gdzie ty byłeś?! Szukam cię po całej wiosce!! Jak Albr... - widząc jego twarz wykutą jak z kamienia, zamilknął na chwilę. - Co? - zapytał Nad kiedy tamten wreszcie zamilkł. - Choć ze mną - powiedział żołnierz. Nad posłusznie poszedł za mężczyzną. Przeszli kilka korytarzy, w końcu zatrzymali się w koszarach. - Twoje łóżko - powiedział żołnierz wskazując na pierwsze z brzegu łóżko. Chłopak rzucił się na nie i zasnął po chwili. Żołnierz odszedł zostawiając go samego. Chłopak obudził się następnego ranka, kiedy światło słoneczne wpadając przez niewielki otwór w ścianie oświetliło sale. Jeszcze przez chwilę nie wstawał, leżał z rękoma założonymi za głowę. Kiedy wstał zauważył niewielkiego smoka siedzącego w kącie przy drzwiach i wpatrującego się w niego. Chciał wyjść ale smok zasyczał i przegonił intruza. Nad cofnął się o kilka kroków, już miał spróbować ponownie kiedy ten rzucił się w jego stronę. Ledwie chłopak zdołał się uchylić, kiedy gad przeleciał mu tuż obok nosa. Nad chwycił sztylet i odbił znowu nadlatującego smoka. Zwierzę upadło na ziemię i pisnęło. Chłopak już miał dokończyć dzieł kiedy smok uciekł. Wzruszył ramionami i otworzył drzwi. Rozdział IV W korytarzu było ciemno. Wygasły już wszystkie pochodnie. Nad zatrzymał się na chwilę w wejściu, omiatając ciemność wzrokiem, ale nic nie zobaczył. Ruszył dalej, było tak ciemno że ledwie widział ręce wyciągnietę przed siebie. Czuł się jak ślepiec, bezbronny i bezradny. Wydawało mu się że zobaczył ruch gdzieś kątem oka ale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, szedł dalej nie oglądając się za siebie. Znów coś zobaczył. Strużka potu spłynęła mu po twarzy. Nie zważając na nic rzucił się pędem w stronę końca korytarza, po chwili usłyszał że coś biegnie w jego stronę i w ostatniej chwili przeskoczył przez próg jednocześnie zaryglowując drzwi. Potem głuche łupnięcie poniosło się echem po korytarzu. Chłopak osunął się ciężko dysząc. Siedział tak przez dłuższy czas do puki nie stwierdził że zanim to coś odzyska przytomność jego już tu powinno nie być. Wstał i szybkim krokiem pomaszerował dalej kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Na zewnątrz była piękna pogoda, ani jedna chmurka nie przysłaniała nieba. On sam skierował się do portu gdzie spodziewał się ujrzeć jeszcze cumujący statek. Jednak port był pusty. Nad zobaczył gdzieś na horyzoncie miniaturową sylwetkę statku. Odwrócił się i wydał z siebie długie przeciągłe wzdychnięcie Powiał lekki wiatr przynosząc orzeźwienie i zdmuchując resztki kurzu. Chłopak skierował się do wioski. Szedł uliczką patrząc jak ludzie odbudowują powoli domy. Gdzieniegdzie pomagały smoki. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył grupę czternasto, piętnastoletnich dzieciaków na smokach idących w stronę areny. Podbiegł do jednego z domów i skrył się za ścianą. Wystawił głowę i zobaczył około tuzina jeźdźców jadących na smokach. Wyróżnił trzy typy: śmiertnika zębacza, smoka przypominającego skrzyżowanie dzika, z maczugą i jaszczurką i większe wiverny o ostro postrzępionych skrzydłach i płaskich pyskach. Wśród nich był jeszcze jeden wężowaty z dużą głową i pustymi białymi oczyma, ten ostatni przyprawia go o ciarki. Kiedy odstęp pomiędzy nim a smokami zwiększył się o około 10 metrów powoli zaczął iść za nimi kryjąc się za skrzynkami, wozami, beczkami i wszystkim innym co mogło go przysłonić. Kierowali się na arenę. Nad skrył się za występem skalnym i obserwował jak wchodzą na arenę. Kiedy wszyscy ustawili się w szeregu jedna dziewczyna z śmiertnikiem zębaczem wyszła przed szereg i zaczęła coś do nich mówić. Dziewczyna miała jasne włosy spięte w krótki warkocz, opaskę na czole żelazne naramienniki i obusieczny topór przypięty do pasa. Dziewczyna podeszła do swojego smoka i położyła mu rękę na karku. Ten podniósł ogon i oddał precyzyjny strzał idealnie w sam środek tarczy ustawionej za resztą nastolatków. Nagle dziewczyna gwałtownie odwróciła się w jego stronę a Nad szybko przywarł z powrotem do kamienia. Przez chwilę panowała absolutna cisza. Przerwał ją świst sztyletu wystrzelonego z ogona smoka. Trafił idealnie w skałę za którą chował się Nad. - O kurczę.. - Wyszeptał. Rozdział V Zamarł. Nasłuchiwał. Nic. Po chwili kolejny pocisk uderzył w skałę. Chłopak schylił głowę. Zmienił pozycję z siedzącej na przykucniętą. Ręka spoczęła na rękojeści noża. Zaczął się wycofywać. Doszedł do pierwszej beczki gdy usłyszał łopotanie skrzydeł. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył lądującego śmiertnika zębacza. Wstał. Ze smoka zeskoczyła dziewczyna i skrzyżowała ręce. - Nie wiesz że nieładnie podsłuchiwać? - warknęła. Nad nie odpowiedział. - Zatkało? Jestem jednym z jeźdźców z Berk - ciągnęła dalej. Chłopak nadal milczał - Niemyś? Czy głuchy? - zapytała kąśliwie. Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi Nad dalej stał z grobową miną. - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - ton jej głosu stał się ostrzejszy. Nadal cisza. Chłopak ciągle trzymał rękę w pobliżu rękojeści noża. Smok stał za dziewczyną przyglądając się całej sytuacji. Zauważył że spina mięśnie przygotowując się do ataku, który nie nadszedł. Przerwał im kolejny smok który wylądował obok śmiertnika zębacza. Zeskoczył z niego jasnowłosy otyły chłopak w malutkim hełmie z różkami. Był ubrany w jednolitą brązową kamizelkę. - Co się stało? - zapytał piskliwym głosem podbiegając do dziewczyny. - Ten smarkacz podsłuchuje - powiedziała wskazując na niego. Nad spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ponieważ był w tym samym wieku co ona. - Co się tak tym przejmujesz? Przecież i tak ich uczymy - odrzekł tamten - On nie jest stąd - powiedziała. - Może dla kogoś szpiegować - dodała po chwili. - Dla kogo? Klan Berserków się rozpadł, a łupieżcy się nami sprzymierzyli - roześmiał się - Ostrożności nigdy za wiele... - Wymamrotała, chciała wrócić do rozmowy z Nadem, ale jego już nie było. Odwróciła się i poszła z powrotem na arenę, a chłopak odleciał. Nad wygramolił się z beczki i poszedł w kierunku klifów. Szybkim krokiem szedł po skałach. Słońce było w zenicie a na horyzoncie pojawiły się czarne chmury. Morze zaczęło się wzburzać. Zatrzymał się na dość daleko wysuniętym skrawku klifu i spojrzał w dół. Był tam rozbity statek który zobaczył kiedy był na morzu. Znajdował się jakieś dziesięć metrów nad statkiem. Teraz skierował wzrok na morze które oblewało klif i kopnął kamień który spadł do wody z głośnym pluskiem. Następnie on sam wziął rozbieg i skoczył... Rozdział VI Woda chwyciła go w swoje objęcia. Lodowaty dreszcz przeszył jego ciało. Fale bawiły się nim jak szmacianą lalką. Walczył z prądem ale bezskutecznie. Woda kpiła sobie z niego. W końcu został wyrzucony na brzeg. Leżał przez chwilę na zimnym piasku i patrzył na zbliżające się chmury. Później podniósł się i spojrzał na wrak. Wyglądał jakby leżał tu od niedawna. Mech nie pokrył jeszcze górnych części statku. Jego strzępy walały się wokół niego na wpół przykryte piaskiem. Statek był rozłamany na dwoje, bliższa część była prawie cała przysypana piaskiem, z czymś wymieszanym, jakąś gęstą mazią prawadopodobnie smołą. Nad przeskoczył nad burtą i wylądował na pokładzie. Deski cicho zaskrzypiały. Leżący żagiel masztowy przedstawiał wivernę, o smukłym ciele, krótkimi tylnymi łapami, długimi pazurami na skrzydłach i długą, wąską głową. Ale najbardziej widoczną częścią symbolu był piorun wystrzeliwujący z paszczy potwora. Chłopak poszedł dalej. Zatrzymał się pod sterem i zaczął szukać klapy prowadzącej do ładowni. Znalazł ją pod warstwą piasku gdzieniegdzie przykrywającą pokład. Otwarła się głośno skrzypiąc. Zszedł po schodach do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Jedynym źródłem światła było światło wpadające przez otwór w pokładzie. Wyjął krzemień z sakwy przy pasie i nóż. Używając suchego mchu, porostów i kawałka drewna zrobił sobie prowizoryczną pochodnię. W ładowni było pełno skrzyń, beczek i innych tego typu pojemników z tym samym symbolem co był na maszcie. W większości beczek była ta sama maź co ta zmieszana z piaskiem na górze. W skrzyniach było wyposażenie w postaci mieczy, zbrój i toporów. W niektórych pojawiały się kusze. Zainteresował się niewielkim pojemnikiem leżącym na stosie skrzynek w rogu pomieszczenia. Wyłamał zamek i odsunął wieko. Znajdował się tam misternie wykonany sztylet z czarnej stali z zakrzywioną końcówką. Podobnie jak jego nóż miał tylko jedną ostrą stronę. Na gardzie sztyletu był ornament bestii ziejącej piorunem. Rękojeść owinięta była ciemnobrązową skórą. jedynie głownia sztyletu była zwykłą kulką ze stali. Pochwa sztyletu była tak jak rękojeść z ciemnej skóry i miała wyryty napis którego Nad nie rozumiał. Przyczepił sobie sztylet po prawej stronie pasa i odstawił pudełko. Nagle chłopak usłyszał huk. Następnie statek zalała woda. Nad pogrążył si w ciemności, ciemność, widział tylko to... Rozdział VII Nad gwałtownie poderwał się z łóżka. Wypluł resztki wody z płuc głośno pokaszlując. Wytarł twarz rękawem i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Pod przeciwną ścianą stał Albrecht i wkładał coś do niewielkiego worka. Odwrócił się, bez słowa podszedł do niego i przełożył mu go do sińca na czole. Chłopak sam chwycił worek a następnie zapytał. - Co się stało? - Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i odpowiedział. - Tonąłeś - Prosta odpowiedź, do bólu. - Czemu statek zalała fala - zapytał rozeźlony. Usiadł powoli na łóżku. - Wszedłeś na wrak podczas odpływu i zostałeś tam do rozpoczęcia przypływu - powiedział spokojnie. - Ale przypływ nie nastaje od razu! - warknął chłopak. - Morze było wzburzone, przez co nastał szybciej - Mówił dalej Albrecht. Nad siedział przez chwilę nie odzywając się. W końcu zapytał. - Jak mnie znalazłeś? - Wszystko dzięki niej - odrzekł wskazując na dotychczas nie zauważonego przez Nada smoka. Spał. Był z tego samego gatunku co wężowy smok jednego z jeźdźców. - Liczę że będziesz na przyszłość będziesz więcej myślał - Nad nie odpowiedział mu. Albrecht wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Chłopak położył się z powrotem na łóżku i wpatrywał w śpiącego smoka. W końcu i jego zmorzył sen. Spał przez dłuższy czas do momentu kiedy obudziły go wrzaski dochodzące z pomieszczenia znajdującego się niżej. Wykrzywił twarz w grymasie niezadowolenia i podniósł się z posłania. Sztylet znaleziony na wraku ciągle tkwił pochwie przy pasie. Zszedł na dół i wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia. Rozdział VIII Pomieszczenie wypełniał zielony gaz, gaz przyprawiający o mdłości. Nad zakrył ręką usta i śpiesznym krokiem wyszedł na dwór. Nie poznał przyczyny krzyków znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu, poza tym nikogo tam nie widział. Niebo było już w pełni zachmurzone, zapewne był wieczór. Słońce było widać za warstwą chmur nad horyzontem. Dom Albrechta znajdował się nie daleko od głównej hali. Stał sam na pagórku i wpatrywał się w wioskę. Naliczył około czterech tuzinów wikingów i połowę z tego smoków. Zszedł tam. Starał się unikać biegających smoków, większość nie pracowała, tylko bawiła się ze ze swoimi właścicielami. Gdzieniegdzie musiał unikać przelatujących małych smoków, a gdzie indziej lecących kolców. Nagle ktoś złapał go za ramię i pociągnął do tyłu. Próbował się oprzeć ale nic z tego. Odwrócił się i zobaczył postać wodza łupieżców. Ten dał mu znak ręką aby zanim poszedł. Kierowali się na arenę. - Umiesz walczyć? - zapytał Albrecht. - Coś tam umiem - odpowiedział chłopak zwiększając dystans pomiędzy nimi o pół metra. Arena była obecnie pusta, nikogo poza nim i Albrechtem na niej nie było. Albrecht przeszedł kilka kroków, odwrócił się i powiedział. - Zaatakuj mnie - Nad wydawał się zaskoczony ale wykonał polecenie. Podskoczył do niego i wykonał kopnięcie z obrotu. Albrecht uchylił się przed stopą i podciął go. Chłopak wykonał zgrabną sprężynkę i wyprowadził proste uderzenie ręką, lecz jego przeciwnik chwycił mu rękę i założył dźwignię. Kiedy znów chciał go wywrócić, Nad pochylił się i przeszedł pod nim zmuszając Albrechta do puszczenia mu ręki i przeskoczenia nad nim. Wiking przeskoczył, obrócił się i śmignął chłopakowi ręką, która minęła nos o kilka minimetrów. Nad zszedł z drogi następnego ciosu i uderzył w nerkę przeciwnika. Albrecht zatoczył się i dał mu znak na stop. - Dobrze. Na dziś wystarczy - Wiking odwrócił się i odszedł. Chłopak wpatrywał się jeszcze chwilę za nim, a w końcu odszedł własną drogą... Rozdział IX Arena była pusta, wieczorem Nad ćwiczył walkę, najczęściej sam, od treningu z Albrechtem minęły cztery dni. Ostrza noży układały się w zabójczym tańcu. W pewnej chwili odwrócił się i cisnął jednym z noży w beczkę z namalowaną tarczą. ostrze przecięło powietrze... i chybiło. Chłopak krzyknął ze złości. Podszedł do beczki i podniósł leżący obok sztylet. Próbował tego już setki razy i zawsze wynik pozostawał bez zmian. Rozeźlony skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Słońce już tylko w połowie wystawało ponad horyzont. Lekka bryza zdmuchnęła mu kurz z twarzy. Kiedy doszedł do kwater, było już zupełnie ciemno. Położył się i niemal natychmiast zasnął. Rankiem kiedy się obudził stwierdził że wszyscy poza nim jeszcze śpią. Po cichu wyszedł na dwór. W wiosce kręciły się grupy małych smoków, z tego co się dowiedział były to straszliwce straszliwe. Wyciągnął nóż podrzucił go, on obrócił się w powietrzu i został złapany przez jakiegoś wścibskiego straszliwca. - Oddawaj! - krzyknął Nad i rzucił się w pogoń za złodziejem. Po drodze chwycił kawałek drewna i cisnął nim w smoka. Zahaczył on o skrzydło smoka i strącił go. Straszliwiec padł na ziemie i zapiszczał z bólu. Chłopak podbiegł i zabrał nóż. Chwilę później spotkał się ze spojrzeniem jasnobrązowego gronkiela. Smok zawarczał złowrogo i kłapnął paszczą. Nad cofnął się kilka kroków a później odwrócił i zaczął uciekać. Smok puścił się pędem za chłopakiem. Ten pierwszy wbiegł w pierwszą wąską uliczkę i zatrzymał się tam. Smok stał w przejściu uniemożliwiając mu wyjście, ale sam też nie mógł wejść. Smok nadal złowrogo wpatrywał się w chłopaka który podnosił niewielkie kamienie i rzucał nimi w niego. Kiedy się skończyły usiadł pod ścianą i spiorunował wzrokiem niewzruszonego smoka. Przez następną godzinę nic się nie wydażyło. Nad dochodził do granic wytrzymałości psychicznej. Smok jak stał tak stał. - Księżnisio co się dzieje? - dobiegł zza rogu cienki głosik chłopaka który rozmawiał z dziewczyną kiedy trenowała jeźdźców na arenie. Smok zaryczał przyjaźnie i odwrócił się do swojego właściciela. Chłopak dostrzegł swoją szansę i nie zważając na przestraszony krzyk tego właściciela kiedy przeskakiwał nad smokiem, uciekł w stronę portu. Zatrzymał się na pomoście ciężko dysząc. Nasłuchiwał przez dłuższą chwilę czy zwierzę nie biegło za nim. Nic jednak nie usłyszał. Powierzchnia wody była gładka i przeźroczysta. Dno było skaliste, pełne rowów, szczelin i podwodnych jaskiń. Jedna z nich była centralnie pod pomostem. Była nienaturalnego kształtu, prawie idealnie okrągła. Ciekawiło go co się w niej znajduje. Wejście do jaskini znajdowało się cztery metry pod powierzchnią. Odpiął pusty bukłak wiszący przy pasie i wdmuchał niego powietrze, tak że napęczniał, następnie przycisną otwór wylotowy palcem. Wziął głęboki wdech i zanurkował... Rozdział X Tunel ciągnął się w dół. Nad wziął drugi oddech z bukłaka i popłynął dalej. Woda była zimna, ale ciekawość silniejsza. Nagle tunel zmienił kierunek i prowadził w górę. Chłopak po chwili wypłynął z podwodnej części tunelu. Tunel był nadal owalny i ciągnął się teraz prosto. Nad wyszedł z wody i szedł przez niego. Potem doszedł do dosyć sporej groty z której odchodziły odnogi kolejnych takowych tuneli. Co prawda nie widział za wiele. Było bardzo ciemno, jedyne światło dawał podobny tunel co wszystkie tylko idący na powierzchnie,pionowo w górę. Gdzieś w oddali kapała woda. Wzrok miał już w pełni przyzwyczajony do ciemności, ale i tak nie widział dalej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Szedł kolejnym korytarzem który wił się we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. Po dłuższym czasie doszedł do zalanej wodą jaskini. Tunel ciągnął się dalej ale część dalsza znajdowała się po drugiej stronie podwodnego jeziora. Wodę miał dwa metry pod sobą i nie widziało mu się skakanie do niej. Szukał wzrokiem innej drogi ale jej nie znalazł. Wzdychnął, wziął głęboki oddech i skoczył. Woda ku jego zaskoczeniu była ciepła. Gdzieś w pobliżu musiał znajdować się zbiornik magmy który ogrzewał by tą wodę. Nad nagle zrozumiał że musi tu być następny tunel, który odprowadzał by wodę, w przeciwnym razie musiała by ona wrzeć. Natychmiast rozpoczął poszukiwania. Owy tunel znajdował w rogu jaskini. Zanurkował do niego. Płynął na ślepo. Było strasznie ciemno. Zmienił kierunek i popłynął do góry, gdzie prowadził tunel. Wyłonił się z wody w kominie jaskiniowym. Na szczęście nie nie miał gładkich ścian w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych tuneli. Chłopak zaczął się wspinać, skała była mokra i krucha, spadł kilka razy nim udało mu się wydostać ze studni. Komin prowadził do większej jaskini, wyglądającej już normalnie. Zmęczony, przemoczony poszedł jednak dalej. Ku jego zaskoczeniu dostrzegł pochodnie wiszącą na ścianie, chwilę później usłyszał głosy. Jeden mu dobrze znany głos wodza Łupieżców, dwa głosy jeźdźców którzy go przyłapali pod areną i jeszcze dwa których nie znał. Ukrył się za ścianą groty i przysłuchiwał rozmowie. - Złapaliśmy dzisiaj dwa szeptozgony, jednego koszmara ponocnika i trzy gronkle - wyliczał jeden z mężczyzn którego Nad nie znał. - Dobrze, teraz należy je oswoić, przydadzą się w odbudowie wioski, czy na połowach ryb - odpowiedział mu drugi nieznany głos. - Tym my już potrafimy się zająć, po co nas tu ściągnąłeś? - zapytał się Albrecht. - To w sprawie wyspy Wysokich Drzew, dobrze wiecie że ostatnie trzęsienie ziemi wynurzyło wyspę z powrotem nad powierzchnie wody - Mówił ten drugi głos którego chłopak nie rozpoznawał. - No? Co? - Dopytywał się Albrecht. - Zniknęło ostatnio kilku naszych, waszych ludzi, nie wiemy dlaczego - dokończył poprzedni mówca. Nad usłyszał kolejną osobę, a raczej zwierzę znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu. Po częstotliwości odgłosu kroków wywnioskował że jest czworonożne. Dalsze rozmyślania przerwał mu zaniepokojony pomruk stworzenia. Tym razem Nad nie czekał, odwrócił się i wycofał. Jedyną rzeczą którą zobaczyło owe stworzenie był mrok korytarza. Rozdział XI Chłopak siedział na pomoście i zamyślony wpatrywał w ocean. Jeszcze godzinę temu był w tajemniczej grocie gdzie podsłuchał rozmowę wodza łupieżców z kimś... Ciekawiło go to ale już zdążył się nauczyć że wtrącanie swoich trzech groszy nie zawsze przynosi pożądane efekty. Bawił się nożem. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go czyjś krzyk biegnącego w jego stronę. Syknął ze złości i bólu gdy ostrze przecięło skórę. Z wściekłym wzrokiem odwrócił się zobaczył średniej wielkości wikinga, o trójkątnym podbródku, koziej brodzie i długich szatynowych wąsach. Jego głos rozpoznał jako pierwszy nieznany głos z tajemniczej groty. - Albrecht chce się z tobą mówić... - zaczął wiking. Widząc że młody patrzy na niego wściekłym wzrokiem ssąc skaleczony palec, spuścił z tonu i zaczął jaśniej. - Jeszcze dziś wieczorem ruszamy na wyspę Wysokich drzew, specjalna grupa została już wybrana przez Soticka i Albrechta. Należysz do szczęśliwców... - zaśmiał się głupio patrząc w jego oczy które zrobiły się puste i czarne jak studnie. Przeszył go dreszcz. - Zaginęło tam ostatnio kilku naszych, kiedy przypłynęli po drewno do odbudowy wioski - kontynuował. Przystępował z nogi na nogę. Wciąż czuł się nieswojo kiedy widział minę chłopaka. Nad złagodził po chwili wyraz twarzy i zapytał. - Czemu ja? Na co się wam przydam? Nie mam smoka, walczyć umiem tylko sztyletami, zresztą w tym też mistrzem nie jestem. Po co? - krążył wokół mężczyzny, który mimo większej siły, zaczynał czuć się gorzej niż w towarzystwie rozwścieczonego Albrechta. Chłopak bawił się nim grając na jego psychice. - Nie powiedział. - zakończył mężczyzna jednocześnie odzyskując pewność siebie i odszedł. Nad wzruszył ramionami, ta sztuczka której nauczył się od kapitana drużyny ze swojego miasta po raz pierwszy go zawiodła. Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. Wzdychnął zażenowany. Skoro Albrecht chciał go widzieć, to go zobaczy i może dowie się nieco więcej niż od tego posłańca. Stanął przed drzwiami twierdzy i zadudnił pięścią w drzwi. Chwilę później wyszedł jakiś żołnierz i ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy powiedział. - Na co czekasz? Właź. - Nad posłusznie wszedł do twierdzy gdzie zobaczył tuzin żołnierzy, Albrechta i prawdopodobnie owego Stoicka, dzieciaka w jego wieku z czarnym jak smoła smokiem, smok miał protezę ogona... poczuł zimny dreszcz w okolicach łopatek. Dwóch mu znanych z widzenia jeźdźców, jednego zadumanego w sobie i jeszcze dwóch kretynów, a raczej kretyna i kretynkę którzy opkładli się po twarzach kawałkami desek. - Czemu nie wszedłeś od razu? - zapytał ten zadumany. - W moim mieście, wsi, jak się wejdzie na naradę nie wezwanym lecą baty - odpowiedział, akcentując ostanie słowo. - Nasz wielki wojownik... - zaczął drugi wódz. Nad spojrzał na niego zażenowany. Dziewczyna posłała mu szyderczy uśmiech. On popatrzył na nią jakby chciał ją zabić. - A więc... - kontynuował wódz, zacierając ręce. Rozdział XII Chłopak po raz kolejny stał wsparty o burtę statku, nieco mniejszego niż tego którym tu przypłynął. Niebo było czerwone, mocniejszy wiatr owiewał mu twarz. Był w złym humorze. Nie pasował do tej grupy. Potrafił jedynie walczyć z człowiekiem, a nic nie wskazywało że zaginionych drwali napadli piraci i bandyty. Zresztą i tak wątpił czy zdołałby stawić któremukolwiek z nich. Albrecht podczas ćwiczeń potraktował go bardzo ulgowo i on o tym wiedział. Nie nadawał się, po prostu nie. Rozmyślania przerwał mu wielki plusk wody jakieś sto metrów od łodzi. Prawie wszyscy podbiegli do lewej burty statku. Po chwili rozeszli się stwierdzając że był to jedynie wrzeniec. Żeby jeszcze Nad wiedział czym jest wrzeniec. Naburmuszony odwrócił i poszedł pod maszt. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Już jedynie jedna czwarta tarczy słońca wystawała nad horyzont. Chłopak chwycił jeden ze sznurów i poprawił mocowanie. Zrobił to też ze trzema kolejnymi. gdzieś nad statkiem latali jeźdźcy. Spojrzał na nich. Przebiegło mu przez myśl o tym czy by nie zrobić sobie prowizorycznej procy i postrzelać do któregoś ze smoków. Zignorował myśl i podszedł do sternika by go zmienić. Wiking bez słowa puścił ster i zrobił mu miejsce. Przyglądał się mu przez chwilę a później odszedł. Nad utrzymywał kurs statku kiedy usłyszał ten sam syreni śpiew co podczas pierwszej żeglugi. Poczuł że wypełnia go panika. Opanował ją widząc że nikogo poza nim to nie ruszyło. Na wszelki wypadek jednak przywiązał się do steru. Utrzymywał ciągle stały kurs. Praktycznie cała jego uwaga skupiała się na wsłuchiwaniu w otoczenie. Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo. Znowu ni z tego ni z owego statek poderwał się praktycznie do pionu i na dodatek dziobem trafił jednego jeźdźca. Nad tego nie zauważył kiedy o mało nie wypadł za burtę. Statek z powrotem opadł na wodę. Nad wdrapał się z powrotem na pokład. Odwiązał linę. Już miał wracać do sterów kiedy niespodziewanie coś go przygniotło i stracił przytomność. Kiedy się obudził leżał na piasku w obozie i patrzył jak ludzie kończą wynosić skrzynki ze statku. Chciał wstać lecz poczuł piekielny ból w plecach. Syknął z bólu i przewrócił się na bok. Od razu podbiegł do niego Mężczyzna który powiadomił go naradzie w twierdzy. Nada przeszywał straszliwy ból. Podbiegło do niego w jednej chwili kilkunastu wikingów i nie wiedziało co począć. Chłopak wił się w piekielnych męczarniach i marzył jedynie o śmierci... Rozdział XIII Nad poderwał się z posłania i chwycił za głowę. Ból w plecach zelżał na tyle żeby mógł się podnieść. Przeciągnął się. Był wczesny ranek. Wszyscy jeszcze spali, smoki też. Pokuśtykał nad wodę i umył sobie twarz, obmył plecy. Zastanawiał się to co na niego spadło nie pozrywało mu mięśni. Usiadł na piasku i patrzył w ocean. Niebo było prawie bezchmurne. Gdzieś w oddali nad wodę wyskoczyła ryba. Patrzył się przez chwilę w tamto miejsce a później instynktownie odsunął się od brzegu. Usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Odwrócił się i zobaczył czarnego smoka wpatrującego się w niego z zainteresowaniem. Smok położył się obok Nada i skierował wzrok w wodę. Chłopak początkowo nie ufał smokowi, ale później zaakceptował jego obecność. Nad podrapał go po brodzie a ten padł jak trup. Chłopak odskoczył zdziwiony, a późnij chwycił za plecy. Twarz wykrzywiła mu się z bólu. Położył się na piasku czekając aż ból przejdzie. Smok splunął śliną w miejsce gdzie Nad chciał się położyć na chwilę przed tym nim chłopak to zrobił. Nad początkowo wściekły uspokoił się kiedy ból odpłynął całkowicie. Zadowolony wstał i odszedł. Smok popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale ten nie zwrócił na niego już uwagi. Jego zdaniem smok chciał raczej porobić sobie z niego jaja, niż mu pomóc. W obozie zaczęli wstawać ludzie zatrzymał z krzaków za nim wyszedł smok i trzepnął go ogonem w tył głowy, Nad spojrzał na niego wściekle i poszedł dalej. Zatrzymał się przed nim otyły chłopak z gronkielem i kręcąc młynki palcami zaczął niepewnie. - Wybacz że... no... wiesz... - Nie nie wiem - odrzekł Nad. - Spadłem na ciebie podczas burzy, a raczej nie ja tylko smok i ja. Przepraszam, to było niechcący! - czas w jakim to powiedział było zaskakujący. Nad spuścił wzrok, popatrzył na rękę a potem błyskawicznie uderzył rozmówce w twarz, że aż go odrzuciło. Chłopak upadł i krzyknął. - Przecież przeprosiłem! - Nad nie odpowiedział mu tylko warcząc rzucił się na niego. Dwaj chłopcy przetaczali się po obozie nie mogąc zdobyć przewagi nad drugim walczącym. Smok tego chłopaka przyglądał się całej tej sytuacji ze zdziwieniem i strachem, nie mógł też wesprzeć swojego pana. Wokół walczących zbierało się coraz więcej gapiów. Chłopakowi udało się odepchnąć Nada od siebie. Pomiędzy walczących wskoczył smok tego grubaska i rozdzielił ich. Ten drugi chłopak wskoczył na smoka i poderwał go do lotu. Będąc pewnym swojej przewagi zapytał. - Chcesz jeszcze raz? - W Nadzie zawrzało. Wyciągnął jeden z noży i rzucił nim w smoka. Tym razem rzut był celny. Przeciął paski mocujące siodło, przez co chłopak i siodło znaleźli się w jednej chwili na ziemi. Nagle po miedzy nich wskoczył czarny smok i chłopak mniej więcej wzrostu Nada, w brązowej kamizelce i zielonej tunice. - Stop! - chłopak zasłonił twarz rękami gdyby komuś przyszło do głowy zaatakować go. - Śledzik! Co się stało? - zapytał zdyszany. - Przeprosiłem go a ten się na mnie rzucił - odrzekł tamten wskazując na Nada wyglądającego jak rozjuszone zwierzę. - Czemu to zrobiłeś? - zapytał drugiego chłopaka. Ten nie odpowiedział mu. Nad cudem powstrzymywał się od wyciągnięcia drugiego noża i rzucenia nim, tym razem w chłopaka. Podniósł z ziemi drugi nóż i schował z powrotem. - Pogódźcie się, proszę... - wręcz wyszeptał ten co stał pośrodku. Śledzik wystawił rękę a Nad spojrzał niedowierzająco. Stał wryty w ziemię. Śledzik czekał. Nad obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł kręcąc głową. Śledzik podszedł do zepsutego siodła i podniósł je. - I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Czkawka! - Krzyknął temu co stał wcześniej pomiędzy nim a Nadem w twarz. - Spokojnie Śledzik, mamy zapasowe siodła w którejś ze skrzyń - odrzekł Czkawka. Nad przedzierał się przez las. Był wściekły, kipiało w nim ze złości. Kiedy wyszedł na polanę zamarł. Jego oczom ukazał się złocisty smok, w bursztynowe pasy. Smok też dojrzał człowieka i zawarczał wrogo. Chłopak chwycił sztylety. Był przerażony, smok wydawał się to widzieć. Gad grzbietem sięgał Nadowi do barku, był dosyć duży. Trzęsły mu się ręce. Wypuścił je przez nieuwagę. Smok nie czekał, z jego paszczy wydobył się złocisty gaz. Nad kiedy wszedł w chmurę nie mógł oddychać i strasznie rozbolały go oczy. Osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię. Obudził się! Tak on żyje. Chłopak otworzył oczy. Nic nie widział. Nagle zrozumiał... Był ślepy! Niewidomy! Rozdział XIV Nad dotknął bezużytecznych oczu. Po policzku spłynęła mu łza. Czuł się taki bezbronny, mały. Oparł się z powrotem o głaz, a raczej o jakieś zwierzę. Poczuł jego ciepło i dotknął je palcami. Skóra stworzenia była przyjemna w dotyku. Drugą ręką przejechał po podłożu. Przypominało ono drewno. Jeszcze raz dotknął zwierzęcia. teraz natknął się na coś co w dotyku przypominało błonę, czy rozciągniętą skórę. Nagle odskoczył od stworzenia potykając się o wystający kawałek kory. Przewrócił się i zaklął. Powoli podniósł się i wystawiając ręce przed siebie. Natknął się na ścianę, możliwe że z drewna. Chłopak wywnioskował że jest prawdopodobnie w jakiejś dziupli. Osunął się na podłogę i schował głowę miedzy kolanami. Usłyszał wtedy pomruk, nie wrogi, nie był on złowieszczy, tylko łagodny może nawet współczujący. Odsunął się instynktownie, uspokoił się. Usłyszał kroki stworzenia. Wystawił jedną rękę chcąc go dotknąć. Poczuł oddech smoka a później jego pysk przylgnął mu do ręki. Przesunął rękę po pysku gada. W jego głowie rysował się szary obraz stworzenia. Tak. To był ten sam smok co go spotkał na polanie. Gad wsunął się za niego a Nad oparł i znowu zasnął. Gdy się obudził poczuł że leży na ziemi. Podniósł się i oparł o ścianę. Cały czas się o nią opierając szedł w poszukiwaniu wyjścia, ale go nie znalazł. Przez przypadek potknął się i uderzył w coś co mogło być kolumną. Zły na siebie wstał i stwierdził że wyjście musi być na górze. Obmacał całą kolumnę szukając punktów zaczepienia dla dłoni i stóp. Wyczuł kilka więc zaczął się wspinać. Po pierwszych trzech ruchach zauważył że praktycznie nie może utrzymać się w owych zagłębieniach. Pomyślał że to pewnie przez to że nie widzi, ale najgorsze było szukanie nowych wnęk gdzie można by się przytrzymać. Kilka razy o mało by nie spadł. Nagle poczuł sufit. Obrócił się i próbował ręką znaleźć miejsce gdzie jest wyjście. Znalazł dosyć sporej wielkości otwór i chwycił się jego krawędzi. Kiedy podciągnął się mało brakowało a by spadł gdzieś na dół. Dotarło do niego że stoi na drzewie. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co zrobić kiedy kolejny przypadek rozwiązał sprawę. Strącił jakiś przedmiot, i usłyszał plusk. Drzewo albo rosło w wodzie, albo na brzegu. Skoczył w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą usłyszał plusk. Woda była lodowata, ale spokojna. Teraz doszedł go szum niewielkiego wodospadu, na który nie zwracał wcześniej uwagi. Płyną na oślep, nie wiedząc gdzie. Poczuł na chwilę po odpłynięciu z miejsca, do którego skoczył, korzenie. Chwycił się ich kurczowo i podciągnął na nich do brzegu. Kiedy już się tam znalazł oparł o drzewo którego korzenie pomogły mu przed chwilą i czekał, sekundy zlewały się w minuty, minuty w godziny. Stracił rachubę. Potem usłyszał łopot skrzydeł, głuche lądowanie i kroki w jego kierunku. Na początku przestraszył się nie wiedząc co, lub kto do niego podchodzi. Później poczuł znajomy dotyk smoka z którym był w drzewie. Smok rzucił mu coś na kolana. To coś było podłużne i sześciokątne, oblepione jakąś mazią. Nad nie wiedział co z tym zrobić. Smok przycisnął go do ziemi przeciągnął mu językiem po oczach i rozdarł przedmiot a jego zawartość rozmazał mu łapą po twarzy. Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo, a później oczy Nada eksplodowały bólem. Chłopak zawył. Czuł się jakby mu coś odlepiało się od oczu i odskakiwało. Piekielnie piekły go oczy. Smok nieubłaganie trzymał go w miejscu. Nad wił się, krzyczał, wył z bólu. Rozdział XV Chłopak zacisnął powieki i jak ból szybko przeszedł tak odpłynął. Nad otworzył oczy. Ujrzał wielką jasną plamę światła, nic poza tym. Smok zszedł z niego. Nad nie widział jego wyrazu pyska ponieważ był wstanie rozróżniać tylko natężenie światła, ale widział! Może z czasem wzrok mu wróci. Smok, jak już wiedział był bardzo inteligentny. Oparł się jeszcze raz o drzewo. Smok wsunął się za niego i zasnął. Chłopak siedział jeszcze przez chwilę a następnie i on zasnął. Kiedy się obudził gad jeszcze spał. Widział lepiej, był wstanie już poruszać się w miarę normalnie. Wstał i stwierdził że znajdują się w grocie dosyć podziurawionej, a co za tym idzie oświetlonej. Czuł się jakby patrzył przez lunetę. Wszystko było rozmazane. Ułamał kij z drzewa i zrobił sobie z niego laskę. Chodził po grocie rozglądając się za czymś do jedzenia. W jeziorze były ryby ale nie udało mu się żadnej złapać. Przy okazji wpadł do niego. Kiedy się wynurzył zobaczył że smok już od dłuższej chwili przygląda się jego żenującym próbom złapania ryby. Wyszedł z jeziora przemoczony do ostatniej nitki. Gad z politowaniem patrzył na niego. Nad spróbował jeszcze raz, tym razem z kijem. Poczekał kiedy ryba podpłynęła wystarczająco blisko brzegu i uderzył ją końcówką laski. Ryba przestała się ruszać. Chłopak wyciągnął ją z wody i odłożył. Czekał na następną kiedy smok podbiegł do niego i zabrał mu rybę! Nad odwrócił się i pobiegł za nim wywracając się na pierwszym kamieniu. Z paszczy smoka wydobył się głęboki gardłowy pomruk, prawdopodobnie śmiech. Chłopak uderzył pięścią w ziemię i wstał, wrócił do łowienia. Złapał kolejną. Wyciągnął ją z wody i włożył do sakwy, smok podbiegł do niego, przewrócił go i znowu zabrał mu rybę, wskoczył do wody. Nad wkurzył się do granic możliwości. - O nie!! Tym razem ci nie daruję!! - krzyknął za gadem. Rzucił w niego szyszką. Chybił o kilka centymetrów i szyszka przeleciała obok głowy złodzieja. Smok odwrócił się i ochlapał Nada. Nie ruszyło go to i wyrzucił kolejną salwę szyszek kilka razy trafiając. Smok wyszedł z wody i zwrócił połowę ryby. Chłopak był tak głodny że nie zwrócił uwagi na obślinienie, czy to że ryba była surowa. Szybko zjadł to co mu smok oddał. Chłopak popatrzył na smoka, który wyglądał na niezadowolonego z powodu że musiał oddać rybę. Wstał, smok popatrzył na niego zadziornie. Wziął z ziemi kij i szykował się by odejść. Smok poszedł za nim. Nad odwrócił się i popatrzył znowu na smoka. W życiu by mu do głowy nie przyszło że będzie niańczył smoka, może na odwrót. Nie widziało mu się to ale czy zdoła powstrzymać gada? Szczerze w to wątpił. Rozdział XVI Słabo widzący wzrok nie na wiele mu się przydawał w nastających ciemnościach. Kij głucho i rytmiczne uderzał o ziemię zlewając się z szumem wiatru. Po części zdawał się na idącego obok jaszczura. Niebo było bezchmurne i gwiazdy lśniły na nim, lecz dla niego były tylko rozmazanymi większymi kulami i niczym więcej. Dla gada prowadzenie, praktycznie ślepego współtowarzysza było nieco uciążliwe. Musiał zwolnić kroku by nie zmuszać go do biegu i skierować go w miejsce gdzie był zaledwie kilka razy. Nad większość kamieni, szczelin i korzeni znajdywał laską, ale dopiero uczył się słuchać otoczenia. Kilka razy mało co nie wpadł do rzeki, o kilka cali minął się z drzewem, w które gdyby nie smok z pewnością by wszedł. Kiedy znaleźli się na polanie gdzie pierwszy raz się spotkali chłopak potknął się o jakiś przedmiot. Smok podtrzymał go skrzydłem i postawił z powrotem na nogi. Jednak Nad stał w miejscu zamiast iść dalej. Gad poirytowany spojrzał na niego. Chłopak schyli się i poszukał przedmiotu o który się potknął. Znalazł swój stary sztylet. Wsadził go sobie do pustej pochwy przy pasie. Smok zachęcił go ruchem głowy by szli dalej. Nad zastanawiał się jednak skoro jeden nóż tu był a drugi nie, znaczyło to że szukają go. Ciekawiło go ile czasu go nie było. Nie zdziwił się więc kiedy wchodzili do obozu że nikogo tam nie było. Przeszli przez obóz rozglądając się za kimś lub czymś co pozwoliło by im zasygnalizować że są tu. Nagle gad zawarczał przeciągle. Później uszom chłopaka dał się słyszeć śmiech, obłąkańczy śmiech. Następnie tupot stóp. Nad w ostatniej chwili pochylił się by ostrze topora nie skróciło go o głowę. Smok warknął jeszcze raz. Tym razem Nad uderzył pierwszy. Trafił przeciwnika w skroń, a raczej w hełm. Następnie smok splunął w miejsce gdzie tajemniczy mężczyzna upadł, czymś co wyglądało jak miód. Mężczyzna krzyknął i śmiejąc się obłąkańczo uciekł wykrzykując jakieś nie zrozumiałe słowa. Chłopak opuścił kij, smok przestał na chwilę warczeć. Jednak znów zaczął to robić kiedy dał się słyszeć łopot skrzydeł. - Gdzieś ty był?! - krzyknął prawdopodobnie Albrecht. - Miałem drobne problemy - odrzekł Nad kierując twarz w miejsce skąd dochodził głos. Nowo przybyli jeszcze nie widzieli smoka, Nad chciał aby tak na razie pozostało. - Jakie problemy? - usłyszał głos drugiego wodza. - Długo by mówić - odpowiedział chłopak. - To mów, mamy czas - do rozmowy dołączył Czkawka. Nad nie odpowiedział mu bo zza sterty skrzynek wyszedł złocisty smok... Rozdział XVII Wiatr bezlitośnie szarpał statkiem. Fale obmywały go ze wszystkich stron. Nad stał przy maszcie trzymając się go ze wszystkich sił. Lina którą by przywiązany wyglądała jakby zaraz miała się przerwać. Chłopak rozpoczął wspinaczkę po maszcie. Słup był cały śliski i Nad musiał używać noża by nie spaść. Wiatr był zbyt silny by podlecieć tu smokiem, a ciągłe chybotanie statku uniemożliwiało celny strzał. Wielka fala uderzyła w statek praktycznie go przewracając. Chłopak zawisł na nożu i poczuł jak woda wlewa mu się do gardła. Wypluł ją i podciągnął się. Wspinał się coraz wyżej mając nadzieję że nic go nie strąci. Doszedł do splątanej liny i jednym ruchem przeciął ją. Żagiel zwinął się pociągając Nada za sobą. Chłopak wyciągnął nóż i zaczął spadać wraz z żaglem, gdyby tego nie zrobił żagiel połamałby mu ręce. Ziemia szybko znalazła Nada i zaskrzypiała głośno kiedy w nią uderzył. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczyma ale wstał i niemal natychmiast ponownie upadł ślizgając się na wodzie znajdującej się na pokładzie. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było smoki. Niebo przeszywały białe jak śnieg pioruny. Nagle jeden z nich uderzył w maszt łamiąc go w pół. Nad odskoczył od niego unikając zmiażdżenia przez odłamany fragment. We włosach miał pełno soli i całą mokrą twarz. - Jeszcze kawałek!! - wrzeszczał Stoick, przekrzykując szum fal. Chłopaka niezbyt to pocieszyło. Kolejna fala przeszła przez pokład zmywając go z niego. Lina naprężyła się i pękła. Poczuł na sobie lodowaty uścisk wody. Ktoś mu rzucił linę, chwycił ją bez namysłu. Silne ręce wciągnęły go z powrotem. Skinieniem głowy podziękował i wskoczył do ładowni. Było tam ciemno, ale w jednej beczce tlił się umierający płomyczek. Dawał pomarańczowe światło na część ładowni, reszta była czarna jak smoła. Wokół beczki siedziało sześć osób i tyle samo smoków. Wszyscy spali. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i wytarł się kawałkiem szmatki leżącym na w rogu pomieszczenia, następnie oparł się o swojego smoka i zasnął grobowym snem. Obudziło go szarpnięcie statkiem. Statek zamarł. Wszyscy zaczęli się budzić. Chłopak wstał i wyszedł na pokład, jego przyjaciel uczynił to samo. po burzy na niebie nie było już śladu. Znajdowali się na przepięknej wyspie, w jego rozumowaniu ładniejszej od wyspy łupieżców. Ludzie tutaj w przeciwieństwie do zgrai Albrechta nie nosili cały czas pancerza, najwyżej napierśnik i rogaty hełm. - Witamy na Berk. - rozległ się za nim głos Czkawki który go wyminął i zszedł ze statku. Chwilę później wyminął go czarny smok i trzepnął w głowę skrzydłem. Nad odpowiedział mu wściekłym spojrzeniem. Zszedł wraz ze swoim smokiem jeśli w ogóle była tu mowa o posłuszeństwie tego drugiego do chłopaka. - Skieruj się do Kuźni, to ten budynek na klifie - Stoick minął go i wskazał na budynek. Nad wzruszy ramionami i poszedł tam gdzie mu kazano. Rozdział XVIII Pyskacz biegał się po kuźni jak opętany. Nad stał oparty o belkę. Smok leżał na środku kuźni i przypatrywał się krępemu mężczyźnie. Pyskacz rysował coś na pergaminie, ciął, wypalał, zszywał, przybijał i w końcu pokazał efekt pracy. Siodło dosyć mocno przypominało siodło czarnego smoka Czkawki. Nad uniósł brew i popatrzył na smoka. Smok ryknął oburzony i gdzieś wybiegł. Chłopaka to nie zaskoczyło. Skierował swój wzrok na Pyskacza który stał w bezruchu, zdziwiony, oniemiały. - I to jest dziwne? - zapytał Nad. Mężczyzna stał tak jeszcze chwilę, opanował się i stwierdził. - Po raz pierwszy widzę coś takiego - chłopak ponownie uniósł brew - Czkawka mówił że miał podobny problem, tylko że jego smoka wystarczyło złapać - kiedy mówił drapał się po głowie. - Myślę że w tym przypadku nie będzie tak "łatwo" - w jego głosie wyczuwalna była nuta sarkazmu. - Może, a teraz idź i go złap - zakończył mężczyzna, Nadowi prawie oczy wyszły z orbit kiedy to usłyszał. - A niby jak miałbym to zrobić?! - To twój smok w końcu, zawołaj go czy coś w tym rodzaju - odrzekł spokojnie Pyskacz. - Nie stwierdziłbym że jest mój - zaśmiał się chłopak - To czyj? - mężczyzna był nieustępliwy - Należy sam do siebie i w ogóle jest raczej tak że to on niańczy mnie a nie ja jego - warknął do Pyskacza - To nie będziesz na nim latał - mężczyzna spróbował postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. - Żebym jeszcze się kiedyś o to prosił - ironia w głosie chłopaka przekonała go że na razie nic nie zdziała. - Jak się namyśli to niech przyjdzie - teraz Pyskacz ironizował. - To nie jest koń - westchnął Nad. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi i po prostu wyszedł. Lekki wiatr owiał mu twarz, nawet nie próbował szukać smoka bo wiedział że i tak by go nie znalazł. Naburmuszony szedł w stronę twierdzy. Gdzieś nad nim przeleciała chmara smoków. Siedział przy jednym ze stołów z kubkiem w ręku. Po pewnym czasie przysiadł się do tego stołu również Czkawka. - Podobno smok ci zwiał - stwierdził. Nad spiorunował go wzrokiem i wrócił do patrzenia na kubek. - Kilku jeźdźców już go szuka - powiedział - Bo go znajdziecie - burknął chłopak. - A wiesz śmiert.... - Nad dał mu znak ręką by przestał nawijać. - I co z tego? Znajdziecie go tak jak mnie na tamtej wyspie? Czy może w ogóle jego tam znaleźliście? Nie? No właśnie. Jak będzie chciał wrócić to wróci, nie to nie. Nie prosiłem się o smoka. Raczej to on się opiekuje mną a nie na odwrót - zakończył pytającym spojrzeniem. Czkawka podrapał się po głowie i nie odpowiedział, wstał od stołu i ze spuszczoną głową odszedł. Rozdział XIX Do Nada podbiegł owy zadumany wiking w hełmie z kręconymi rogami. - Możesz mi powiedzieć co twój smok robi na moim dachu?! - zapytał oburzony. - Nie wiem - odrzekł chłopak uśmiechając się. - Każ mu zejść albo Hakokieł przerobi go na smoczą mielonkę! - wrzasnął mu w twarz. Nadowi nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień twarzy. - Gdybym mógł to zrobić pewnie bym to zrobił, on ma gdzieś moje polecenia! - teraz Nad krzyknął. Ten drugi zamachnął się i uderzył go w twarz. Chłopak zatoczył się i odpowiedział kopnięciem z obrotu niemalże strącając głowę przeciwnika z karku. Przeciwnik upadł na ziemię i zasłonił głowę. Nad zakończył walkę uderzeniem w nerki które znokautowało przeciwnika. Jego wzrok wrócił już do poprzedniego stanu przez co nie miał najmniejszych problemów z celowaniem. Kiedy doszedł tam gdzie mieszkał przegrany smoka już nie było. Wymruczał jakieś klątwy na smoka i poszedł dalej. Po pewnym czasie stwierdził że kręci się w kółko. Przeklną ze złości. Najbardziej prawdopodobne było to że smok był w lesie, ale wyspa była ogromna, szansę na znalezienie jaszczura były praktycznie zerowe. Jednak wbrew temu co wcześniej mówił, zaprzeczając całej swej logice poszedł tam. Las był dosyć przerzedzony, jednak znajdowała się tu cała masa różnego typu skał i zarośli. Chłopak zatrzymał się przy niewielkim bajorku z wodą by się napić. W czasie gdy napełniał bukłak zauważył ślad łapy w na brzegu sadzawki. Nie miał pojęcia jak wygląda ślad jego smoka ale nie mając innych tropów podszedł do niego. Podstaw tropienia zwierząt nauczył się od starszego brata który brał udział w polowaniach. Ślad wskazywał na to że smok był tu już jakiś czas temu. Nad rozejrzał się za innymi poszlakami. Znalazł złamaną gałąź na pobliskim drzewie. Przejechał palcami po korze w okolicach złamania i powąchał je. Wzdrygnął się i stwierdził że zapach prędzej należy do dzika niż do smoka. Ostry zapach był dowodem że dzik był tu niedawno, więc należało się szybko zmyć z tej okolicy. Zatrzymał się po dłuższej wędrówce przy drzewie poznaczonym szponami. Zagłębienia nie były ani głębokie, ani płytkie coś pomiędzy. Z tego nie umiał nic wyczytać więc ruszył dalej. Kiedy siedział zamyślony pod głazem obok którego była plątanina śladów kilku gadów usłyszał szelest krzaków. Szybko wskoczył na drzewo. Minęła jeszcze chwila nim to coś przedarło się przez zarośla. Wyszła z nich dziewczyna z śmiertnikiem zębaczem i toporem dwusiecznym. - Wichura on musi gdzieś tu być! To jest niemożliwe! Ten smok jest jak duch - smok odpowiedział jej zaniepokojonym warknięciem. Dziewczyna od razu wyciągnęła topór i wraz ze smokiem zmarła w bezruchu. Nagle z tych samych krzaków wybiegł smok. Ten smok, ten którego najwyraźniej chłopak nie szukał sam. Dziewczyna wskoczyła na smoka i wzbiła się w powietrze. Nad rzucił się po gałęziach za drugim smokiem. Gad szybko się oddalał i Nad wiedział że nie ma szans dogonić go na jego warunkach. Zmienił taktykę. Przeskoczył nad zwalonym drzewem i zmienił kierunek pozwalając smokowi oddalić się, sam ukrył się w krzakach. Jak przewidział dziewczyna zgubiła ponownie gada bo ten po prostu zmienił kierunek i zawrócił, a on już czekał. Rozdział XX Smok wbiegł na polanę i zatrzymał się przed chłopakiem. Nad zasłonił twarz rękoma na wypadek gdyby smok chciał go stratować. Gad patrzył się przez chwilę na chłopaka nie wiedząc co zrobić. - Nie zmuszam cię byś to siodło miał. W ogóle mi do głowy nie przyszło by na tobie latać - mówiąc to krzyżował za plecami palce. Jaszczur wydawał się nie przekonany ale nie uciekał dalej. Nad odetchnął z ulgą i skierował się z powrotem w stronę wioski. Był już wieczór i malowniczy zachód słońca. Chłopak zauważył że większość smoków wraz z jeźdźcami latało sobie w jego promieniach. Nad nie wiedział gdzie iść, nie powiedziano mu gdzie ma spać, więc zdał się na gada. Smok widząc to poszedł do twierdzy. Chłopak jak się przyglądał smokowi wiedział już że woli on chodzić albo po prostu dostosowuje się do niego, ale bardziej prawdopodobna była ta pierwsza opcja. Gdzieś z pomiędzy domów które mijali dobiegł go szelest. Odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę ale nie zwolnił kroku. Po chwili wpadł na jakiegoś chłopca, kilka lat młodszego od niego. Pomógł mu wstać, chciał go przeprosić ale dzieciak był szybszy. - Przepraszam zapatrzyłem się na twojego smoka - zaczął chłopiec. Nad również przeprosił ale nie zgodził się z drugim stwierdzeniem. - To raczej kwestia dyskusyjna - jednocześnie nie chcąc wyjść na idiotę i nagrabić sobie u smoka, ukradkiem skupiał się na obydwu, myśląc o tym by nie palnąć czegoś głupiego i o tym by smok go nie zdzielił za uwłaszczanie. - A jak ma na imię? - dzieciak zadał pytanie na które Nad nie miał odpowiedzi. - Nie wiem - odpowiedział zrezygnowany po chwili zastanowienia. - To musisz mu je dać - stwierdził chłopiec. Nad poczuł na sobie wzrok obydwu - Nie wiem! - krzyknął, następnie dopowiedział. - Imienia nie można dać od tak sobie, ma coś znaczyć i... - przerwał bo nie wiedział co ma mówić dalej, czuł się taki zażenowany. - Dobra, jak sobie chcesz - zakończył dzieciak i odbiegł. Nad patrzył za nim przez chwilę a później oparł się głową o ścianę i wymamrotał pod nosem. - Ale żenada. Rozdział XXI Nad powoli otworzył oczy. W twierdzy była masa ludzi i smoków. Smoka oczywiście nie było, nie bardzo interesowało go to gdzie jest. Wstał, rozglądnął się szukając wytłumaczenia takiej ilości ludzi i smoków w jednym miejscu. Głośno było jak na targu. Właściwie to tu był targ. Gdzieniegdzie można było się doszukać ludzi wzywających do siebie ponieważ jeden chce sprzedać kurę, drugi siekierę, a jeszcze inny rybę. Do Nada podbiegł Stoick i chwycił go za barki, jednocześnie dysząc. - Całe szczęście że tu jesteś. Na zewnątrz szaleje śnieżyca - chłopak otrzymał wyjaśnienie na które czekał ale nie rozumiał jednej rzeczy. - Wszyscy musieli się tu zlecieć? Nie mogli zostać u siebie? - Czy ty w życiu śnieżycy nie widziałeś? - odpowiedź wodza zawierała pewną dozę sarkazmu. - Widziałem i to nie jedną. Nie słyszałem, ani nie widziałem śnieżycy która zmusiła by ludzi do opuszczenia domów - na to nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. - Gdzie smok? - zapytał Stoick po krótkim rozglądnięciu się. - Nie wiem - odrzekł Nad patrząc na kłótnie jeźdźców po drugiej stronie hali. - W twierdzy go nie ma - dopowiedział Stoick zwracając jego uwagę. - Jest na zewnątrz? - dopytywał się chłopak - Prawdopodobnie. - zakończył wódz i odszedł. Nad myślał co zrobić. Czy prosić jeźdźców o pomoc czy samemu poszukać smoka. Bardziej kusiła go ta druga opcja ponieważ nie miał najlepszych stosunków z jeźdźcami. Jeden na niego spadł, dwóch pobił, trzeci chciał go stłuc. Po cichu wyślizgnął się z twierdzy i wszedł w prawdziwe piekło. Rozdział XXII Drobiny lodu bezlitośnie kuły go w twarz, lodowaty wicher smagał mu tunikę, kaptur falował niczym morze podczas sztormu. Poza bielą nie widział nic. Zapadał się po kolana w śniegu. Wiatr furczał mu w uszy. Nad zasłaniał twarz ręką. Laska monotonnie wbijała się w śnieg. Pobielałe od zimna kostki palców zdrętwiały i utrudniały wędrówkę. Nigdy nie wiedział takiej zamieci. Powoli opadał z sił. Pogoda wysysała z niego siły życiowe niczym wampir krew. Wiedział że musi znaleźć szybko jakieś schronienie, w przeciwnym razie zginie. Uderzył o coś głową i upadł w śnieg. Wstał pocierając ręce z zimna i dotknął niewidzialnej ściany. Obiekt okazał się ścianą szopy. Trzymając się ściany obszedł budynek szukając wejścia. Było całe zamarznięte. Musiał usunąć kijem lód z zawiasów. Drzwi otworzyły się głośno trzeszcząc. Szybko wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Co też mu strzeliło do głowy. Kiedy pierwszy raz wyszedł na zewnątrz twierdzy szybko wrócił do środka i poszedł prosić o pomoc jeźdźców, ale otrzymał odpowiedź "smok na pewno sobie poradzi". Wątpił w to. Przy takiej zawierusze chyba tylko cud mógł ochronić od zagłady. Jego cudem była szopa. Zapalił pochodnie przy pomocy krzesiwa które tam znalazł. Było kilka skrzynek z rybami, beczka zapełniona zamarzniętą wodą. Rozżarzył kilka węgielków które również tam były. Podłoże było kamienne i strasznie zimne. Poza pochodnią która teraz wisiała na ścianie nie zaprószał ognia by się nie udusić w dymie. Czerwone od gorąca węgle wrzucił na lód topiąc jego wierznią warstwę. Napił się jej i położył na skrzynkach czekając na poprawę pogody. Otworzył oczy. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zmorzył go sen. Na zewnątrz nie było już słychać szalejącej zamieci. Podniósł się i pchnął drzwi. Nic. Pchnął znowu. Znowu nic. Kopnął w nie z całej siły a otworzyły się z głośnym dźwiękiem kruszonego lodu. Niebo było zasnute chmurami. Nie zapowiadała się poprawa pogody, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie miał wiele czasu Po oddaleniu się od szopy o kilkanaście metrów zapadł się po pas. Wygramolił się z pułapki i wycofał z powrotem do szopy. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co zrobić i wtedy go olśniło. Przypomniał sobie jak jeden z jego przyjaciół upadł na lód i pojechał po nim na najcieńszy fragment. Lód nie załamał się pod jego ciężarem. Nie chciał czołgać się po śniegu więc z materiałów znalezionych w szopie zrobił sobie buty o dużej powierzchni. Powoli robił kroki na śniegu który nie załamywał się już pod jego ciężarem. Z niepewnych ruchów przeszedł po chwili do truchtu. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie zacząć szukać smoka i jak go znajdzie ponieważ wszystkie ślady zostały zasypane. Myślał czy smok nie schował by się w miejscach gdzie spodziewaliby się go znaleźć go tropiciele. Pierwsze miejsce jakie się mu nasuwało to była dziupla w jakimś drzewie, ewentualnie niewielka grota. Zaczął więc szukać takich miejsc. Pierwszą znalazł dziuple, w której on by się zmieścił ale nie smok. Następnie znalazł wgłębienie w skale, swego rodzaju grotę, niedającej jednak żadnej ochrony przed mrozem i wiatrem. Znowuż to znalazł później dziuple, wystarczająco dużą by zmieścił się w nie smok, jednak pustą. Szukał przez dłuższy czas, robiąc co jakiś czas mapę w śniegu gdzie już był. W efekcie końcowym znalazł szesnaście dziupli odpowiednich rozmiarów i trzy groty, w żadnej jednak nie znalazł gada. Siedział w jednej z dziupli i myślał gdzie jeszcze nie był. Popatrzył w sufit dziupli i przypomniał sobie drzewo z wyspy ich pierwszego spotkania. Wejście do środka znajdowało się w suficie, co utrudniało znalezienie kryjówki, ale lepiej chroniło przed wiatrem, ale jak miał znaleźć taką jaskinię, bądź dziuplę. Nie mógł nic wymyślić więc postanowił sprawdzać każde odpowiednio duże drzewo. Sposób się sprawdził, znalazł kilka takich dziupli, jednak w nich też nie było smoka. Szedł zrezygnowany przez las nie mając już nadziei na znalezienie gada. Zobaczył jednak błysk czegoś w koronie drzewa wychodzącego jakby ze ściany klifu. Blask znikł tak szybko jak się pojawił, łącznie z promieniem słońca który przez chwilę przebijał się przez całun chmur. Zwróciło to jego uwagę. Podbiegł do drzewa i zaczął się wspinać. Miejsce z którego dochodził blask było jakieś sześć metrów nad ziemią. Kiedy tam dotarł zauważył złotą końcówkę ogona wychodzącą z dość sporego otworu w skale. Zajrzał do środka i zobaczył smoka leżącego u wejścia, ledwie żyjącego, zimnego, zmęczonego. Przecisnął się obok niego i pośpiesznie rozpalił niewielkie ognisko. Teraz miał szansę lepiej przyjrzeć się smokowi. Róg na nosie nie był duży co mogło świadczyć o tym że smok jest młody może nawet w jego wieku. Pasy na ciele stwora miały kolor bursztynu, wydawało się jakby cały smok mienił się złotym blaskiem. Nad otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i przystąpił do ogrzewania smoka ognisko dawało trochę ciepła, jednak mimo to chłopak włożył do ognia kilka kamieni, później je wyciągnął i położył na jaszczurze. Czuwał nad gadem cały czas ogrzewając go i czekając na powrót świadomości. Kiedy smok się obudził Nad ledwie zipał, był strasznie wyczerpany. Z sakwy wyciągnął kilka ryb i dał smokwi, po czym natychmiast padł z wyczerpania. Obudził się w twierdzy gdzie patrzyła się na niego cała masa ludzi. Nikt nic nie mówił, panowała absolutna cisza. Kiedy wstał zobaczył że przez tłum przeciska się Stoick. - Gratuluję głupoty - rzekł oschle. Nad nie odpowiedział mu tylko myślał skąd się tu wziął. - Wyjść bez zezwolenia podczas zamieci to jak prosić się o śmierć - dopowiedział po chwili. - Smok poradziłby sobie, musiał cię tu przynieść! Nawet bliźniaki nie są takie głupie - do rozmowy dołączył Czkawka. Kiedy Nad to usłyszał zagotowało się w nim z wściekłości. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści że aż im kostki pobladły. Warknął do Czkawki. - Nie było cię tam, nie komentuj! Poradziłby sobie to w krainie wiecznych łowów a nie tu - Czkawka też przybrał wściekły wyraz twarzy. Zanim poskakali sobie do gardeł pomiędzy nimi stanął Stoick. - Smok poradziłby sobie. Przecież ma ogień - Za Czkawką dało się słyszeć przeczące warknięcie. Cały tłum spojrzał w stronę z której dobiegał głos. Pomiędzy nich wszedł smok którego ratował Nad. Zniżył głowę osłaniając kark i "przypadkiem" uderzył Czkawkę skrzydłem podczas pochylania się. Nad nie wiedział co ma zrobić i wtedy usłyszał głos chłopca z którym rozmawiał przed twierdzą. - Pozwala ci się dosiąść - mówił szept. Nad podszedł do smoka i dosiadł go. Poczuł się całkiem ciekawie siedząc na karku stwora. Po chwili zszedł ze smoka. Ten położył się w miejscu gdzie wcześniej leżał chłopak i zasnął. - Ten smok ma jakieś imię? - padło pytanie Czkawki rozcierającego bolące żebra. - Tak - odpowiedział Nad zapatrzony w smoka. - Nazywa się... Złotoblask. Koniec księgi pierwszej Księga II Człowiek i smok Rozdział I Nad patrzył jak zręczne ręce Pyskacza mocowały siodło na karku Złotoblaska. Mężczyzna doczepiał jeszcze sakwy po obu stronach siodła. Kiedy skończył odsunął się i czekał na aprobatę chłopaka.thumb|Osiodłany Złotoblask Nad skinął głową w podzięce i wyszedł z kuźni. Smok szedł obok niego, z łatwością dotrzymując mu kroku. Chłopak kierował się do akademii gdzie miał rozpocząć szkolenie. Nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, na razie jego kontakt z jeźdźcami był spontaniczny i często prowadził do kłótni lub bójki, w większości przypadków on ją prowokował. Kiedy stanął pod bramą akademii stwierdził że tak samo jak na wyspie łupieżców była to arena. Był tu przed czasem, akademia była pusta. Wszedł tam be entuzjazmu. Akademię stanowił plac i kilka klatek prawdopodobnie dla świeżo schwytanych smoków. Cała arena była przykryta metalową kopułą. Czuł się tu jak w klatce. Przy ścianie stało kilka stojaków z bronią, nie bardzo wiedział w jakim celu, skoro mieli je tresować. Odkąd pogoda kilka dni temu uległa poprawie, można było wrócić do codziennych zajęć. Łopot skrzydeł oznaczał że przylecieli jeźdźcy. Odwrócił się wraz ze smokiem w stronę wejścia. Na arenę wleciało pięć smoków, tu domyślił się że ma po prostu dołączyć do ćwiczeń grupy. Wszystkich znał z widzenia, dwojga z imienia. Przed smoki wyszedł Czkawka ze swoim smokiem i zaczął nawijać. - Witaj w gronie jeźdźców smoków, przedstawiam ci Szczerbatka - wskazał na swojego smoka - To jest Astrid i Wichura - najpierw wskazał dziewczynę później śmiertnika zębacza. - Sączysmark i Hakokieł - wymieniał po kolei następnych jeźdźców i ich smoki. - Śledzika i Sztukamięs już znasz - Nad uniósł brew ponieważ znał z imienia tylko chłopaka. - A to są bliźniaki: Mieczyk i szpadka oraz ich smok Jot i Wym - zakończył wskazując na dwugłowego smoka i parę jeźdźców. Czkawka zebrał wszystkich i powiedział czym się będą zajmować. - Naszym dzisiejszym zadaniem jest rozbrojenie pułapek na wyspie zmiennoskrzydłych - nie wywołało to radości a fale dreszczu, u większości. - Po co mamy je rozbrajać? Te smoki same mogą to zrobić. Przecież zioną kwasem - Kiedy to pytanie padło z grupy i Nada przeszył dreszcz a i Złotoblask poruszył się niespokojnie. Do Czkawki podszedł Śledzik i zadał mu kilka pytań których Nad nie słyszał, później Czkawka wyciągnął jakąś księgę z sakwy przy siodle Sztukamięs i zaczął ją przekartkowywać i w końcu zatrzymał się na jednej ze stron, podszedł do Złotoblaska i odezwał się do Nada - Twój smok należy do klasy tajemniczej, jest niezwykle inteligentny i rzadki, nie zieje ani nie pluje niczym - przerwał patrząc na właściciela smoka który już od chwili dawał mu znać że to co czyta to bzdura. - No słucham? - zapytał poirytowany. - Z tego co widziałem, smok wydziela swego rodzaju dym, bądź gaz, a także pluje czymś co przypomina miód - spokojny głos Nada jeszcze bardziej zirytował Czkawkę. - Miód? Słodkie - zaśmiał się Sączysmark. Nad odpowiedział mu na to: - Gaz wywołuje u ciebie duszności, piekielny ból oczu, pozbawia cię wzroku i przytomności, a miód wabi nieostrożnych, zlepia ręce, unieruchamia cię, hmm? - akcentował każdy wyraz nadając całemu zdaniu straszny wydźwięk. - smok według księgi smoków nazywa się słodkozgon - dopowiedział Śledzik śmiejąc się przy tym. - Już lepsza nazwa to miodozgon - odpowiedział Nad - Może tak gadać będziemy później a teraz zajmiemy się tymi pułapkami - wtrącił Czkawka. - Dobrze mówi nie będę strzępił sobie języka na takiego ignoranta - poparł Śledzik. Nad spiorunował go wzrokiem, Złotoblask zasyczał złowrogo. - Lecimy? - Zapytał Czkawka ucinając szyderstwa. Rozdział II Wiatr silnie dmuchał mu w twarz. Nogi opierał na skórzanych strzemionach. Nad czuł się dziwnie na tej wysokości i przeszywał go dreszcz za każdym razem kiedy spojrzał w dół. Smok też nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. To utwierdziło jeźdźca w przekonaniu że woli poruszać się po ziemi. Podleciał do niego Czkawka. - Jesteś drugą osobą po Pleśniaku która nie przepada za lataniem - zdanie miało raczej wydźwięk pytania niż stwierdzenia. Nad nie odpowiadał przez chwilę, zamyślił się nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Czemu rzuciłeś mnie prosto w ogień? - zapytał nie rozumiejąc sensu brania nowicjusza na ostrą misję. - Ojciec kazał zająć się tym od razu - odrzekł tamten wzruszając przy tym ramionami. To zakończyło rozmowę i Czkawka wrócił na szpice grupy. Lecieli już dłuższy czas, nic się nie działo. Kiedy ktoś krzyknął. - Tam! Minęliśmy ją! - Wszyscy odwrócili się i faktycznie wyspa była za nimi. Pośpiesznie zawrócili i po kilku minutach smoki wylądowały. Trawa nosiła czarne plamy, prawdopodobnie po kwasie. - Czy na wyspie żyją jakieś inne smoki? - zapytał się Nad nerwowo rozglądając się wokół. - Nie. Zmiennoskrzydłe są zbyt agresywne - odrzekł Śledzik też nie wyglądając na pewnego siebie. Wszyscy zsiedli ze smoków. - Rozdzielmy się by szybciej zrobić to po co tu przylecieliśmy. Astrid pójdziesz z Nadem - padł rozkaz Czkawki. - Daj sobie ze mną spokój, nie potrzebuje niańki - warknął Nad w jego kierunku. Astrid pokiwała głową na fakt że się z nim zgadza. - Dajmy mu się wykazać - mówiła to takim tonem jakby mówiła "Obyś sczezł". Czkawka wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział - No dobra, jakby coś się działo krzycz, lub niech smok zaryczy - odwrócił się i zniknął w zaroślach. Po chwili Nad został sam ze smokiem. Złotoblask spojrzał na niego pytająco, Nad zdjął kij z siodła i wszedł z Złotoblaskiem w las. Rozdział III Ciemne, chmury przysłaniały niebo, zanosiło się na kolejną śnieżycę. Nad stał oparty o piec w kuźni Pyskacza. Było cicho, bardzo cicho. Złotoblask gdzieś zniknął a jeźdźcy latali wokół wyspy. Wyspa. Wyspa zmiennoskrzydłych była chyba najgorszym miejscem w jakim kiedykolwiek był. Pułapki które miał rozbroić rozbroił ale mieszkańcy wyspy wcale tego nie ułatwiali, miał to szczęście że natknął się tylko na jedną grupę tych piekielnych pomiotów. W życiu tak szybko nie uciekał. Jarzące się palenisko grzało go w plecy. temperatura spadała coraz bardziej. Robiło się coraz to ciemniej. Kiedy wyszedł z kuźni nie widział dalej niż kilka metrów przed siebie. Udał się do twierdzy. W środku też było dosyć pusto, i ciemno. Kiedy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi nie widział nic. Jak na złość laska była przy siodle, a smok był Bóg wie gdzie. Wystawiając ręce przed siebie, szedł na ślepo, potykając się co trzeci krok. W pewnej chwili przetoczył się przez prawdopodobnie wywrócony stół i tu się zatrzymał. Nasłuchiwał w bezruchu. Absolutna i niepokojąca cisza wypełniała pomieszczenie. Zastanawiał się czy to co przewróciło stół ciągle tu jest. Bał się zapalić pochodnię. Serce skoczyło mu do gardła kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych wrót. Potem był strzał i palenisko dało ostre świató, następnie krzyk zdziwienia, co najmniej trzech osób. Nadal siedział za stołem. Dopiero kiedy rozpoznał głos Stoicka wychylił się. - Co tu się stało? Rozdział IV Głucha cisza wypełniała twierdzę. Buchający płomień w ognisku oślepił go na chwilę. Stoick spojrzał na niego i ponowił pytanie. - Co tu się stało?! - tym razem podniósł głos. Nad odruchowo cofną się o krok, nadal milczał, na twarzy malował mu się strach, cały drżał. Do twierdzy zaczynali złazić się ludzie, wokół wodza i Nadara stworzył się tłum gapiów, czekających na rozstrzygnięcie tej sprawy. Stoick czekał cierpliwie, jednak coraz bardziej mierząc go wzrokiem. Nadar osunął się na podłogę i oparł o stół, jednocześnie chowając głowę między nogami. Z tłumu wyszła Goti, szamanka plemienna i pokręciła głową, patrząc na Stoicka. - O co jej chodzi? - Stoick popatrzył na Pyskacza który stał obok. Jednocześnie szamanka zaczęła coś rysować w kurzu, na podłodze. Kowal spojrzał na dzieło i odpowiedział. - Mówi że chłopak nic nie wie, twierdzi że znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu, w niewłaściwym czasie - wskazał na Nada. - To znajdź mi winnego - odpowiedział oschle wódz. - Czekaj tata, faktycznie, wątpię że to on.... a właśnie gdzie jest jego smok? - obaj najpierw wymienili spojrzenia a później spojrzeli na Nada który wzruszył rękoma na znak że nie wie. - Ale jak to nie wiesz? - zapytał niedowierzająco Czkawka. - A tak to, że wyrzucił minę pod kuźnią i poszedł sobie gdzieś - odpowiedział Nad. - Może to on spowodował te wszystkie zniszczenia? - zaproponował Śledzik który wtrącił się do rozmowy. Nad znów wzruszył rękoma, przybierając przy tym kamienny wyraz twarzy. - Bardziej, obwiniał bym bliźniaki - dorzucił Pyskacz. - Nas się nie czepiaj, my goniliśmy jaki na polach - zaoponował Mieczyk. Swen, który pojawił się znikąd zacedził mu w twarz. - Spokój ludzie, nie to jest teraz problemem - uspokoił ich Stoick. Nagle z tłumu wyskoczył Sączysmark który rzucił się na Nada wykrzykując jakieś obelgi. Dla Nada czas zwolnił. Odskoczył i Sączysmark uderzył w przewrócony stół, pozbierał się szybko i ponownie natarł i sięgnął by swojego celu gdyby nie Stoick, który Chwycił go za pas. - O co chodzi Sączysmark? - warknął Stoick odwracając go do siebie. - Ten jaczy łeb, nasłał swojego smoka by podwędził mi ryby dla Hakokła - wykrzykiwał i ubliżał Nadowi jednocześnie. - No to wiemy gdzie jest mój smok, a przynajmniej był... tak - Nad podrapał się po głowie. - Czemu to zrobiłeś? - zapytał Stoick surowym głosem. - Ja?! Co?!... On ma mnie gdzieś, chce to się mnie słucha, nie to ma mnie w bardzo głębokim poważaniu - odparował Nad. - To naucz tego smoka dyscypliny - krzyknął już Stoick. - Znajdź pan sposób, to biorę się do roboty - prychnął Nad. - To znajdź tego smoka i Czkawka ci pomoże, słyszałeś synek? - wrzało już w nim, cały czas trzymał próbującego się wyrwać Sączysmarka. Czkawka głośno wypuścił powietrze i ponaglił Nada by z nim poszedł, ten uczynił to posłusznie i wyszedł z nim z twierdzy. - To się na nic zda - wyszeptał pod nosem. Rozdział V Nadar przeskoczył zwalony pień i zatrzymał się. Wiatr kołysał otaczającymi go drzewami. Burzowe chmury przysłaniały niebo. W lesie panowała cisza, "Przed burzą" - pomyślał Nad i przejechał dłonią po podłożu. Mech był wilgotny, jak powietrze. Już od kilku godzin szukał smoka, bez większego skutku. Czas mu się kurczył. W stał i rozglądał się za czymś co dało by mu jakiekolwiek wskazówki, w którą stronę iść. Pusto, nic żadnych śladów. Jak się spodziewał pod domem Sączysmarka już dawno go nie było. Usłyszał szelest krzaków i odwrócił się. Zobaczył Szczerbatka, a na nim Czkawkę przechodzącego nad pniem. - I co? - zapytał Czkawka, z nutą zmęczenia i sarkazmu. - Pstro, nie ma, nie wiem, ten smok jest nieuchwytny jak natrętny komar - warknął Nad który miał dość powtarzających się w kółko pytań. - Zapytam jeszcze raz... Czemu Szczerbatek nie może go wywęszyć? - ponownie warknął Nad, z dość sporą dozą irytacji w głosie. - Nie może znaleźć jego zapachu, w ogóle to jest tak, jakby go na Berk nie było - odpowiedział spokojnie Czkawka. - To zabierz się pan stąd i leć go szukać - Nad zakończył rozmowę i wrócił do szukania śladów. Czkawka odleciał po chwili. - Gdyby znalezienie go było takie proste, to nie przechodziłbym całej tej historii na tej wyspie jakiś tam drzew - wymamrotał. Podniósł się widząc, iż nic tu nie znajdzie. Rozgarnął paprocie i wszedł głębiej w las. Starał się poruszać cicho, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, w końcu obecnie do obrony został mu tylko nóż. Ta nieustanna cisza go niepokoiła, przyprawiała o dreszcze. Teren zaczął się obniżać, prowadzić do nikąd, bo pod skalną ścianą las się kończył. Przeskoczył nad pieńkiem i znów się zatrzymał zauważył ścieżkę wydeptaną przez zwierzęta, nie mając lepszych pomysłów poszedł nią. Idąc ścieżką natknął się na lisa, który zaraz po zobaczeniu intruza uciekł. Kiedy szedł dalej znajdował coraz więcej śladów obecności różnych zwierząt ale bynajmniej nie jego smoka. Oddalał się coraz bardziej od wioski, las coraz to bardziej gęstniał. Ścieżka którą podążał doprowadziła go do niewielkiego oczka wodnego pod skalną ścianą. Przez chwilę po wyjściu z krzaków dane mu było zobaczyć kilka łań, jelenia i dwa wilki. Te pierwsze uciekły, te drugie zjeżyły się, zaczęły warczeć i iść w jego stronę. Chłopak cofnął się o krok i coś go ukłuło go w nogę. Był to jeż. Nad posłał go na bliskie spotkanie z wilkami, odstraszając je w ten sposób. Przy oczku został tylko on. Niewielki wodospad wychodził ze ściany i wpadał do oczka. Znowu nastała głucha cisza. Las zrobił się jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjazny, na dodatek zaczął padać śnieg. Chłopak zobaczył niewielką jaskinię w skale i pośpiesznie się do niej wczołgał. Niewielki tunel przerodził się w dość spory kompleks jaskiń. Potknął się o coś, przewrócił. Szybko wstał i wyjął z torby którą miał na ramieniu, krzesiwo i podpałkę, którą zapalił. Przedmiot o który się potknął był deską, prawdopodobnie z jakiejś skrzyni. Zrobił sobie z niej pochodnie. Gdzieś w oddali kapała woda. Ruszył w stronę ciemności. Rozdział VI Piasek naleciał mu do butów. Przeszedł jaskinie bez większego problemu, na nic się nie natykając, co było by warte uwagi. Dosłownie przeszedł przez wyspę. Był na drugim, zapyziałym, końcu wyspy i miał serdecznie dość chodzenia jak błędna owca. Po wyjściu z jaskiń ukazało mu się zachodzące, Złoto-pomarańczowe słońce. Plaża na której się znalazł była niewielka i zewsząd otaczało ją to morze, to skały. Rozzłoszczony zdjął buty i wysypał z nich całą zawartość. Miał ochotę zostawić smoka, gdziekolwiek był i wrócić do wioski, nie przejmując się tym czy mu coś się stanie. Stał przez chwilę i wpatrywał się w horyzont. Gdzieś dał się słyszeć łopot skrzydeł, Nad położył rękę na rękojeści noża i cofnął o kilka kroków. Lecz nadlatujący smok okazał się Wichurą, z Astrid na grzbiecie. Po wylądowaniu dziewczyna zeskoczyła ze smoka i podeszła do Nada. - Jak idą poszukiwania? - Bez skutku - odpowiedział Nad przeczuwając że dziewczyna wie coś na temat miejsca pobytu jego smoka. - To jak skończysz zabierz się z nami do wioski, twój smok siedzi w kuźni i grzeje się od pieca - mówiąc to zauważyła jak twarz Nada zamarła pod maską. Nad eksplodował wewnętrznym gniewem, jednak nie pokazał tego na zewnątrz, skinął jej tylko głową i wsiadł wraz z nią na Wichurę. Kiedy stanęli pod kuźnią, Nad zobaczył smoka, czekającego, spokojnie, wylegującego się. Nad był podrapany od zarośli, zmęczony tak że spał by przez tydzień. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się, jedynie drgnął mu kącik ust. Mieczyk podszedł i dotknął go żartobliwie w ramię, krzycząc przy tym: - Parzy!! - większość obecnych roześmiała się na głos. Nadar nadal stał w miejscu, Stoick, który też tam był, zaczął zastanawiać się czy nie Nadar nie wyciągnie noża i nie rzuci się na smoka. Nad szczerze miał taką ochotę, ale tylko stał i patrzył się na smoka. Nagle odwrócił się i odszedł od grupy. Wyszedł z wioski i wszedł ponownie w las, nie odzywając się ani słowem, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Kiedy był już głębiej, oparł się o drzewo i osunął się na ziemię. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, ale niedługo po tym zaczął klnąć i rzucać klątwy na tego smoka, nie krzyczał, mówił spokojnie. Nagle z krzaków wyłonił się Czkawka i Szczerbatek, Czkawka podszedł do niego, ale Nad nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem. - Co jest? Przecież smok się znalazł - powiedział do niego, jak do małego dziecka. - Zabierz mi tego smoka, zanim go rozszarpie na najmniejsze kawałeczki - warknął rozmówca, ale nadal nie spojrzał na przybysza. - Wiesz... - zaczął, ale nie skończył bo Złotoblask pojawił się na polance. Nadar, który w tym samym czasie podniósł się z ziemi, wywinął oczami, odwrócił się i poszedł sobie, znowu nie zwracając uwagi na mówiącego do niego Czkawkę. - Czekaj! - krzyknął za nim Czkawka, ale Nadar nie zwrócił na niego uwagi i jedynie przyspieszył kroku. Na polanie pojawił się też Stoick. - Gdzie on jest? - zapytał Czkawki, rozglądając się wokół. - Znowu, odszedł jak zobaczył swojego smoka - Odpowiedział Czkawka, wskazując na Złotoblaska. - Znajdź go i przyprowadź, czy będzie tego chciał czy nie - dopowiedział Stoick i odszedł w stronę wioski. Czkawka ściągnął kij z siodła smoka Nadara i dał do obwąchania obu smokom. Wiedział że, nie potrzebują tego by znaleźć chłopaka, ale wiedział również że tak zrobią to szybciej. - Dobra, Złotoblask, szukaj Nada - Złotoblask mignął mu przez chwilę przed oczyma i zniknął w gęstwinie, następnie dosiadł Szczerbatka. - Dawaj Szczerbatek. - Szczerbatek popędził za poprzednim smokiem, już wiedząc gdzie znajduje się uciekinier. Rozdział VII Ciemność opanowała Berk. Słychać było tylko pohukiwanie sów i gre cykat, świerszczy. Nadar siedział cicho za krzakiem i przypatrywał się młodemu ponocnikowi. Smok nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Od czasu pierwszego napadu, stał się o wiele ostrożniejszy. Kiedy pierwszy raz Czkawka go znalazł to miał duży problem w postaci dwóch smoków. Wszystko wyglądało w ten sposób że kiedy Szczerbatek przycisnął go do drzewa, a Czkawka podszedł by go związać, Nad uderzył go w twarz z bańki, rozpraszając jednocześnie smoka który go puścił. Ze Złotoblaskiem nie miał jeszcze styczności, w temacie ucieczki z wioski. Jeszcze kilka razy widział Szczerbatka i Czkawkę, jednak z bezpiecznej odległości i z ukrycia. Starał się zawsze, przebywać w obecności innych zwierząt, których zmieszany zapach skutecznie utrudniał pogoń. Przy okazji wyposarzył się w drugi kij, nożem przeciwko wilkowi wiele nie zdziała. Kolejną zaletą przebywania w pobliżu zwierząt był fakt że ostrzegały go zawczasu i mógł się bezpiecznie oddalić. Coś zwróciło jego uwagę w zachowaniu smoka. Widocznie zaczął się bardziej rozglądać, czegoś szukać. Nad chwycił mocniej i kij i przygotował się na wypadek gdyby ktoś, lub coś weszło na polanę. Smok nagle wydał z siebie skowyt i pośpiesznie odleciał. Nadar przyklęknął, wiedział że na ucieczkę już za późno, albo to co wystraszyło ponocnika przejdzie obok i go nie zauważy, albo będzie musiał wdać się w walkę. Jednak niczego na polanie nie widział. Wytężył wzrok ale nadal nie zobaczył niczego niepokojącego. Poczuł ukłucie strachu i chęć ucieczki, ale stłumił je natychmiast. Wtedy usłyszał trzask łamanej gałęzi. Skierował swój wzrok tam skąd dochodził dźwięk i początkowo nic nie zobaczył poza drzewami. Wtedy pnie drzew się poruszyły, teraz zrozumiał że to co początkowo brał za pnie to były pasy na bokach zwierzęcia. Chwilę potem zobaczył skrzydła i łeb zwierzęcia. Smok, na dodatek był to jego smok. Smok patrzył w jego stronę, więc Nad stwierdził że smok go widzi, albo przynajmniej czuje. Smok zaczął iść w jego stronę. Nad przygotował się na atak, który miał rozpocząć szamotaninę. Nim gad skoczył na niego, uderzył go końcem kija w brodę, przewracając go, ale nim wykonał kolejny atak, smok podciął go ogonem. Przy upadku wypuścił kij z ręki, szybko wstał i odepchnął smoka kopnięciem w pysk, następnie chwycił kij i zamachnął się nim w kierunku smoka. Smok zgrabnie wykonał unik i zionął złocistym gazem. Nad zaksztusił się i stracił wizję, ale nie przytomność, przewrócił się znowu, ale tym razem nie wypuścił broni. Na ślepo rzucił garścią piachu przed siebie, mając nadzieje iż oślepi smoka, co nieco wyrówna szanse. Usłyszał skowyt i kroki, sam zamarł w miejscu i nasłuchiwał. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, potem usłyszał syk wypuszczanego przez smoka dymu. Wstrzymał oddech, i uderzył kijem w miejsce z którego dochodził syk. Poczuł że w coś trafił, a jęczenie pomieszane z warczeniem, utwierdziło go w przekonaniu że trafił. Znowu zamarł i nasłuchiwał. Posłyszał kroki na prawo od niego i ustawił się w tym kierunku, smok uderzył go skrzydłem, czego Nad się nie spodziewał, wytrąciło go to z równowagi, dało Złotoblaskowi dokładnie dwie sekundy na możliwe zakończenie walki. Poczuł jak upada, przygniatany ciężarem smoka. Odruchowo wystawił kij przed siebie w obronie i włożył smokowi kij do gardła. Złotoblask pośpiesznie się wycofał, Nad wstał i poczuł że wzrok mu wraca, jego ataki, obrona i uniki stały się bardziej skoordynowane, ale smok też nie próżnował, jemu wzrok również wrócił i rzucił się w szarży kamikadze na chłopaka. Nad przetoczył się na bok i podciął smoku łapy, przez co w pędzie przekoziołkował kilka razy. Nad podbiegł do niego i zamachnął się na niego potężnym uderzeniem z nad głowy, trafiłby gdyby nie pocisk plazmy który przerzucił go nad smokiem i pozbawił tchu. Zobaczył kilku jeźdźców na smokach, zacieśniających krąg i stracił tym razem i wizję i przytomność. Rozdział VIII Nad powoli otworzył oczy, już świtało, był w akademii, pusto, nikogo nie widział, ani żywej duszy. Chciał się podnieść, ale tu zauważył że krępowały go sznury. Przeklinał siebie że dał się tak łatwo złapać. Przesunął rękę w stronę noża, lecz tuż po tym zobaczył go leżącego dwa metry przednim. Przyszpilony do beczki, wściekły na samego siebie, patrzył na otwarte wrota areny. Gniew szybko odpłyną i przerodził się w rozpaczliwe próby oswobodzenia się. Spojrzał ponownie na leżący przed nim nóż. W nawracającej wściekłości szarpnął się tak że skręcił sobie nadgarstek. Zacisnął zęby, ale tylko warknął z bólu, nie krzyknął. Jednak szczęście w nieszczęściu pozwoliło mu dzięki temu wyciągnąć jedną rękę z uwięzi. Zamarł. gniew opuścił go natychmiast gdy wyjął pierwszą rękę. Następnie wyciągnął drugą. Chwycił za obolałą rękę i nastawił ją. Fala bólu przeszyła mu ciało. Spróbował wstać, ale był związany w pozycji siedzącej co mu to uniemożliwiło. Chwycił pierwszy od góry sznur i chciał go przełożyć pzez głowę, lecz był tak mocno związany że było to bez sensu. Usłyszał że ktoś nadlatuje i pośpiesznie włożył ręce z powrotem za plecy. Na akademię wleciało siedmiu jeźdźców, wraz ze Stoickiem na czele. - Uspokoiłeś się? - zapytał gniewnie Stoick schodząc ze swojego smoka i podchodząc do niego, Nad cudem się powstrzymał żeby nie uderzyć go w twarz wolnymi już rękoma. - Tak - odpowiedział z fałszywą pokorą. - Świetnie, rozwiążcie go - powiedział Stoick, odwrócił się i odleciał. Czkawka podszedł i przeciął sznury. - Twój smok ma pękniętą szczękę, wybite kilka zębów, złamane skrzydło i pełno piachu w oczach - powiedział to do niego w taki sposób jakby oczekiwał, przeprosin i błagań o wybaczenie. Nad spojrzał na niego i odrzekł. - Przepraszam, chciałem go bardziej poturbować - sarkazm w jego głosie wywołał kwaśne miny na twarzach jeźdźców, prócz bliźniaków. - Twój smok nie będzie mógł latać przez najbliższy tydzień, nie rusza cię to?! - ton głosu Czkawki wskazywał iż bardziej współczuł smoku niż jemu, nie zwrócił wcale uwagi na fakt że Nad miał podbite oko, poranione ręce i posiniaczone nogi. - Jakoś nie bardzo, szczególnie po fakcie że drugi raz mnie oślepił!! - warknął Nad w odpowiedzi. - Jesteś ślepy? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Śledzik. - Nie, widzę, ale podczas walki to zrobił i przez prawie cały czas walczyłem na ślepo - odpowiedział już spokojniej. - Jesteś ciężkim przypadkiem - Czkawka głośno wypuścił powietrze. - Może dlatego że nie jestem wikingiem?! - spytał, z irytacją Nad mając dość tej rozmowy. - Nie?! - wszyscy obecni wyglądali jakby zobaczyli ducha. - No, to kim jesteś? - zapytał Czkawka który pierwszy odzyskał mowę. - A czy to ważne, ważne jest to że u nas smoki są rzadkie, a najmniejsze mają tak z dwadzieścia metrów długości i albo są zagładą siejącą spustoszenie, albo pomagają władcom chronić ich terytoria. U nas smoki znają ludzką mowę, są długowieczne. - zakończył tym swój wywód czekając na reakcję pozostałych. - No ale pomagają... Tak? - spytał niepewnie Czkawka. - Częściej zdarza się ten pierwszy przypadek, nasze smoki, mają obsesję na punkcie złota, kamieni szlachetnych i tak dalej - odpowiedział bez entuzjazmu Nadar. - Super musi się latać na takim smoku, muszę takiego mieć żeby... - zaczął Mieczyk, ale nie skończył bo Nad mu przerwał. - Poproś takiego smoka, żebyś mógł go dosiąść na nim a w najlepszym przypadku zginiesz szybką i bezbolesną śmiercią - Nad uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Nagle dało się słyszeć dącie na alarm, krzyki ludzi gdzieś w oddali. - Co się dzieje? - zapytał już zaniepokojony Nad. - Coś złego, zostań tu - odpowiedział Czkawka, wskoczył na smoka i odleciał wraz z resztą. Zostać tu? Mowy nie ma - pomyślał Nad, chwycił swój nóż i wybiegł z akademii. Rozdział IX Kiedy dobiegł do wioski, panował tam niewiarygodny spokój. Schował się za jednym z domów i czekał. Do tej pory niczego podejrzanego nie zauważył. Po dłuższej chwili czekania wyszedł z ukrycia. Nadal cisza. Zajrzał do jednego z domów i nikogo tam nie zastał. Alarm, bardziej kojarzył mu się z panikującymi ludźmi, próbującymi uratować siebie i swój dobytek. Bardziej, dziwiło go że jeszcze kilka minut temu, kiedy tu zmierzał, słyszał i alarm i ludzi. Przecież nie mogli wyparować. Na jednym z domów przysiadł jastrząb. Nadar nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. Wydał z siebie przeciągły pisk i odfrunął. Idąc dalej zaglądał do domów, ale nikogo w nich nie było. Większość palenisk jeszcze się jarzyła. Wszystko wyglądało tak jakby ludzie zostawili to co robili i odeszli, gdzieś, nie wiadomo gdzie. W kuźni znalazł siodło, jego własne, skórę i trochę drewna na opał.. Z siodła odczepił kij, a je same zostawił tam gdzie znalazł. Idąc dalej przez wioskę, zastanawiał się czy to nie tylko alarm próbny, czy coś takiego. Kiedy schodził do przystani, zauważył zniszczony worek z jabłkami, ale nic poza tym. Wszystko było uprzątnięte, w nienaruszonym stanie. W dokach były dwa statki. Puste, rozładowane i gotowe do drogi. Nad zajrzał pod pokład jednego z nich. Ładownia była pusta, nie dziwiło go to za bardzo. Kiedy zszedł z pokładu przysiadł na skrzyni, pomyślał - Skoro tu nikogo nie ma to pewnie wszyscy są w twierdzy, ale to wciąż nie wyjaśnia faktu, czemu podniesiono alarm... - rozmyślania przerwała mu skrzynia, gdyż cienka deska złamała się pod nim. Nad szybko wygramolił się ze skrzyni. Rozzłoszczony że przerwano mu tok myślowy, odwrócił się by kopnąć skrzynię, lecz w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się. Dopiero teraz zauważył że skrzyni brakowało zamka... i w ogóle wszystkich metalowych części. Teraz zaczął łączyć fakty w całość. - W kuźni nie było metalowych elementów, paleniska, pozbawione były stojaków na garnki, maszt pozbawiony był gwoździ... - Tu usłyszał jak jeden z masztów przewraca się i wpada do wody. - No ale czemu, w całej wiosce nie było niczego metalowego? - Łopot skrzydeł przerwał mu rozmyślania. Przed nim wylądował Czkawka. - Gdzieś ty był, miałeś czekać w akademii - Czy on oczekuje że będę miał wyrzuty sumienia - spytał się sam siebie Nad w myślach. - W całej wiosce... - zaczął Nad. - Nie ma metalowych części. Tak, gdzieś na Berk pojawiły się Zaduśne Zdechy, też one ponoszą winę za ten cały bajzel w twierdzy, żaden stół we wiosce nie ma gwoździ - dokończył za niego Czkawka. - Wsiadaj, lecimy do twierdzy - ponaglił go Czkawka, Nad zawahał się przez chwilę, ale wsiadł na Szczerbatka który wzbił sie natychmiast pionowo w górę. Nadowi rozszerzyły się oczy ze strachu, ale nic nie powiedział. Szczerbatek, ze zdumiewającą szybkością (przyprawiającą Nada o kolejne fale strachu) doleciał do twierdzy. Nad pośpiesznie zszedł ze smoka i starał się uspokoić swój oddech. Szczerbatek spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, następnie wyraził coś co przypominało złośliwość. Nad wszedł do twierdzy zobaczył ogrom ludzi, konwersujących ze sobą, naprawiających zniszczenia. Za nim weszli Szczerbatek i Czkawaka. Ten pierwszy szturchnął go w plecy, zaczął pchać przez tłum. Ludzie, ustępowali raczej smokowi, niż Czkawce i Nadowi. Smok dociągnął go pod kolumnę, gdzie zobaczył Pyskacza, składającego do kupy skrzydło Złotoblaska. Kiedy Pyskacz zobaczył że przyszli, odezwał się do Nadara. - Jak tyś to mu zrobił? - zapytał, wciąż oszołomiony, rozmiarami obrażeń. - Sam to sobie zrobił, kiedy zliczył koziołki - odpowiedział Nadar, ale poczuł ukłucie wstydu i współczucia. Stłumił je natychmiastowo. - A szczęka? - dopytywał się Pyskacz. - Dostał końcówką kija - odpowiedział Nad, już z lekko kwaśną miną i większymi wyrzutami sumienia. Złotoblask spojrzał na niego, Nad ze wszelkich sił starał się utrzymać kamienną twarz. - Smok będzie mógł latać za cztery dni - powiedział Pyskacz. Nad miał coraz większe trudności z utrzymaniem obojętności. Chciał się odwórcić na pięcie, i odejść, ale Szczerbatek zastąpił mu drogę. Narastała w nim frustracja, smok zdawał się to zauważać, to go jeszcze bardziej złościło. Jeźdźcy którzy tu też byli, patrzyli to na niego, to na smoka. Jego kamienna twarz, wyglądała coraz bardzie sztucznie i ironicznie, kiedy próbował ją utrzymać. - No przeproś go - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia Czkawka. Nad nie wytrzymał, osunął się na kolana, uderzył solidnie trzy razy głową o ziemię, za trzecim razem jej nie podnosząc i wyszeptał. - No dobra, wygrałeś przepraszam - stwierdzenie, wciąż zawierało w sobie dozę gniewu i frusracji. Smok nachylił się do niego, jakby mówił " Mógłbyś powtórzyć głośniej, bo niedosłyszałem". W Nadzie znów się zagotowało, ale gniew odpłynął tak szybko jak przypłynął. - Wygrałeś, przepraszam - warknął Nad, przy okazji czując że upokarza się do granic możliwości. Przez chwilę nic się nie wydarzyło, później smok przewrócił go na plecy i wylizał twarz, nie słuchając jego protestów. Rozdział X Złotoblask przeszedł do biegu, Nad uchylił się przed gałęzią, mocniej chwycił wodze. Złotoblask wykonał ostry skręt, prawie zrzucając jeźdźca z grzbietu, chłopak szybko wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji i unikając kolejnej gałęzi, przywarł do siodła jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy smok się zatrzymał Nad ześlizgnął się z niego i oparł o drzewo, próbując pozbierać się do kupy. Obok nich, wylądowali: Czkawka, Astrid, śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki. - Coś nie tak? - zapyatał Czkawka. Nad pokręcił głową i podniósł się. Złotoblask spojrzał na niego, gdy ten przełknął ślinę i wrócił na siodło. - Dobra, słuchajcie... - zaczął Czkawka, czekając by wszyscy zrócili na niego uwagę. -... Będziemy szukać leża Zdechów, rozdzielimy się, bliźniaki pójdą z Astrid, Śledzik z Sączysmarkiem i ja z Nadem, jakieś pytania? - Czkawka spojrzał na wszystkich. - No dobra a co robimy, jak je znajdziemy? - zapytał Mieczyk. - Wzywacie pomoc - odpowiedział zdziwiony Czkawka. - Eeee... A jak? - dopytywał się Mieczyk. - Strzelając w niebo - odpowiedziała mu poirytowana Astrid. - No to, wszystko jasne, do dzieła. - zakończył Czkawka. Wszyscy rozeszli się, Nad jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył w miejsce gdzie stracił ich z oczu. Nagle Złotoblask ruszył za Szczerbatkiem, skutecznie wyrywając Nada z zamyślenia. - No to jak ci idzie - zapytał niewinnie Czkawka, przypominając mu o upokorzeniu, jakie sam sobie zgotował w twierdzy. Nadar odpowiedział mu wściekłym spojrzeniem, jednak w tym momencie Złotoblask uderzył go sprawnym skrzydłem, jednak nawet na niego nie patrząc po tym. Nadar odwrócił glowę, stłumił gniew, nie chcianie ale to zrobił bo nie był w nastroju na przekomarzanie się z Złotoblaskiem. - Ty wiesz że na za dużo mu pozwalasz - odezwał się Czkawka tłumiąc śmiech. Nad spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Smok powinien znać granice, kiedy przestać - dokończył Nad i teraz to Złotoblask spiorunował go wzrokiem, a Nad widząc to kaszlnięciem zamaskował napad śmiechu, odpowiedział po chwili Czkawce. - No widzisz no, on cie broni, a ty mu nogi podcinasz - powiedział to dławiąc się ze śmiechu, po raz kolejny dostał skrzydłem. - Ty się ciesz że nie może cię uderzyć obydwoma - Nad skrzywił się na myśl o podwójnej dawce dzwonienia i bólu w uszach. - Mówiłeś coś o granicach - wrócił do poprzedniego tematu Nad, jednocześnie uchylając się przed skrzydłem. - Tak, ale to pokaże ci w akademi, teraz skupmy się na znalezieniu gniazda zdechów... - kiedy skończył coś uderzyło go w głowę. - Mówisz i masz - uśmiechnął się Nad, patrząc na gniazdo w koronach drzew. - Plazma Szczerbatek! - Smok wykonał polecenie jeźdźca i wyrzucił pocisk plazmy który eksplodował nad gniazdem. - To teraz czekamy na resztę - powiedział Nad kładąc się na grzbiecie smoka i po chili doznając bólu od upadku, gdyż Złotoblask go zrzucił i uderzył łapą. Nad wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu co smoka jeszcze bardziej zirytowało i spróbował uderzyć go ogonem. Ogon chybił gdyż Nad szybko wstał. Złotoblask zaprzestał prób uderzenia go, na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Pozwolił swojemu jeźdźcowi oprzeć się o siebie. Rozdział XI Akcja szła gładko, bliźniaki wyciągnęły zdechy z gniazda i zaciągnęły je na skręćkarcze bagna, w tym czasie inni jeźdźcy rozbierali na czynniki pierwsze gniazdo na Berk. Nadar chwycił nadlatujący worek gwoździ i zarzucił Złotoblaskowi na siodło. Przyleciał kolejny worek, tym razem łyżek, Nad zręcznie przechwycił go i ponownie zarzucił na grzbiet Złotoblaskowi. Następnie przyleciały puchary, narzędzi i trochę jakiegoś złomu, nadającego się już tylko do przepalenia. Nad zamocował ostatni worek na siodle i sam na nie wskoczył. Złotoblask spojrzał niego wzrokiem pełnym oburzenia, jakby był jakimś tam osłem czy koniem jucznym. Nad odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, co smoka trochę zirytowało, ale nic więcej nie uczynił. - Dobra, zbieramy się! - krzyknął Czkawka, jednocześnie dając znak ręką. Obładowane smok wzniosły się w powietrze z wyjątkiem Złotoblaska, który miał złamane skrzydło. Smok Nadara początkowo powoli, później już coraz to szybciej, ruszył przed siebie dźwigając swojego jeźdźca i na oko 30 kilogramów ładunku. Po stu metrach zatrzymał się i zmusił jeźdźca do zejścia z siodła i truchtu obok niego. Kiedy dotarli do wioski zastali jeźdźców rozdających zaginione rzeczy, naprawiających zniszczenia. Kiedy zaczął zdejmować worki z smoka podszedł do niego Pyskacz i przeciął "bandaż" utrzymujący skrzydło smoka. Złotoblask rozprostował skrzydło i machnął nim parę razy, przy okazji uderzył nim Nada w tył głowy. - Ej! - Nad się odwrócił i spojrzał zdziwiony na smoka. - Jak się okazuje, ślina Nocnej Furii w połączeniu z śliną Miodozgona, daje dwukrotnie lepsze efekty, niż ślina któregokolwiek z nich, z osobna - stwierdził Pyskacz i oddalił się nim Nad zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nad spojrzał na smoka, zrobił kwaśną minę, na myśl o podwójnym uszo-biciu w wykonaniu Złotoblaska. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, ale zaraz wrócił do poprzedniej pracy. Kiedy ściągnął ostatni worek, smok podskoczył i lotem ślizgowym zleciał do wioski, zostawiając go samego, przy wnoszeniu worków do twierdzy. Nad przybrał ponury wygląd, wziął pierwszy worek na plecy i wniósł go do twierdzy, ustawił przy wejściu, obok innych worków. Kiedy wyszedł po następny zobaczył nadlatujące bliźniaki, smagnęły mu tuż nad głową i poleciały w kierunku przystani. Chłopak odwrócił się i wziął kolejny wór. Kiedy już skończył, przysiadł na jednym ze stopni schodów, prowadzących do twierdzy. Przeciągnął się, wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce. Nie wiedział co bolało go bardziej, plecy, ręce czy fakt że musiał robić to sam. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym ostatnim i spojrzał jeszcze raz w czerwony okrąg na wpół zanurzony w oceanie. Stoick zatrzymał się obok niego i patrzył przez chwilę na niego, lecz gdy ze strony Nadara na jego tu obecność nie było reakcji zapytał. - Nie masz gdzie spać, twój smok też, może, dzisiejszą noc spędzicie u nas? - wódz uśmiechnął się gdy Nad na niego spojrzał z ukosa. - A czy mam inne opcje? - spytał sarkastycznie chłopak, trąc oczy. Po chwili podniósł się, rozglądnął i dopowiedział - No dobra - w tym samym momencie ostatnie promienie słońca zanurzyły się w wodzie i Berk opanował mrok, jedyne światło jakie było widać, pochodziło z pieca w kuźni Pyskacza. - To, ja się znajdę za jakiś czas u wodza w domu - Stoick uniósł brew, Nad kontynuował swoją wypowiedź.. - Ponieważ muszę znaleźć smoka, który znowu gdzieś się zawieruszył - kończąc zdanie rozglądnął się nerwowo, przystępując z nogi na nagę. - Zawołaj go - polecił Stoick, wskazując dłonią na osadę. Nad nie odzywał się przez chwilę a później, robiąc z dłoni "róg" krzyknął: - Złotoblask! - przez chwilę nic się nie działo i po tej chwili również nic się nie wydarzyło. - To ja idę go znaleźć - Nad już zaczął odchodzić kiedy Stoick powtórzył jego wołanie i smok po kilku sekundach znalazł się na schodach. - Co za upokorzenie... - wymamrotał do siebie Nad, ale szybko opamiętał się i podziękował, Stoick skinął głową i ruszył w stronę chaty stojącej dwadzieścia metrów od nich. Nad nie odezwał się do smoka, ani nie uczynił żadnego gestu do niego i ruszył za ojcem Czkawki, lekko naburmuszony. Złotoblask poszedł za nim, kiedy Nadar wszedł do chaty, Stoick zatrzymał Złotoblaska, który też chciał wejść i wskazał mu legowisko, należące do jego smoka, którego już nie miał. Złotoblask posłał Nadowi Złowieszcze spojrzenie i poszedł gdzie mu kazano. Nad uśmiechną się złośliwie w odpowiedzi i usiadł na ławie, przy stole, gdzie siedział już Czkawka. - Bardzo się lubicie - skomentował ironicznie Czkawka, Nad w odpowiedzi uniósł brew i wzruszył ramionami. - Łączy nas... Eeee... Wyboista przyjaźń - Nad ponownie wzruszył ramionami, Czkawka się uśmiechnął. - Na treningach, przestanie być wyboista - odrzekł rozbawiony. Kiedy do stołu przysiadł się Stoick, Nad zadał mu pytanie: - Gdzie śpię? - przy okazji oparł głowę na ręce. - Tu o - odpowiedział Stoick wskazując na skórę rekina. Nad nie odpowiedział, tylko wstał położył się na plecach, na skórze, ziewnął. Był wykończony. Szybko zasnął grobowym snem. Rozdział XII Chłopak powoli otworzył oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył było palenisko, żarzące się i dajce przyjemne ciepło. Kiedy usiadł na posłaniu spostrzegł Czkawkę i Szczerbatka schodzącego po schodach z górnego piętra. Czkawka podszedł do ławy i usiadł na niej. Nad siadł na przeciwko, Stoicka nie było widać. - Jak się spało? - zapytał przeciągle Czkawka. Nadar wzruszył ramionami. - Dziś pierwszy dzień w akademii - Czkawka spróbował inaczej. - Nie pierwszy. Pamiętasz wyspę... Zmiennoskrzydłych? - przy podaniu gatunku zatrzymał się na chwilę chcąc się upewnić że dobrze mówi. - Mówimy o nauce smoka i jeźdźca nie misji - odrzekł Czkawka, biorąc łyk jakiegoś napoju z kubka. Nad podrapał się po skroni. - Możesz trochę jaśniej? - Nad nie do końca rozumiał o co w tej chwili chodziło Czkawce. - Będziesz budował więź ze smokiem, uczył porozumiewać z nim i uczył go nowych rzeczy - Czkawka wziął kolejny łyk. - Aaaa... - Nad zrobił kwaśną minę. - Coś nie tak? - zapytał spokojnie Czkawka. - Ten smok słucha wszystkich, tylko nie mnie - powiedział wprost, Nad. - Więź, więź - podpowiedział Czkawka. Nad przytaknął ale nadal nie był pewny tego wszystkiego. - I zaufanie - dodał rozmówca widząc dalej niepewność na jego twarzy. Rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się Stoicka. - Witajcie - stwierdzenie zawierało w sobie mieszankę tonów takich jak dobry nastrój czy lekka ironia. Czkwaka odpowiedział mu, lecz Nad pozostał zamyślony. - Coś z nim nie tak? - zapytał Czkawkę Stoick. - Nie tylko niepokoi się szkoleniem, twierdzi że smok nie chce go słuchać - odrzekł Czkawka przy okazji wskazując na omawianego. - No tu się trochę zgodzę, ten smok słucha się wszystkich innych tylko nie jego - stwierdził Stoick spoglądając na Nadara. Nad wstał i odszedł od stołu, otworzył drzwi i już miał wyjść kiedy usłyszał jeszcze Czkawkę. - Kieruj się ze smokiem do akademii, niedługo zaczynamy. - Nad kiwnął tylko w milczeniu głową i wyszedł na zewnątrz, zamykając drzwi. Było jeszcze wcześnie, słońce dopiero zaczynało swoją wędrówkę po niebie, przez co było ono lekko żółtawe, pomarańczowe. Usiadł na kamieniu tuż przed domem wodza domu wodza. Patrzył się gdzieś daleko i myślał jak zmusi Złotoblaska do wykonywania poleceń. Rozmyślania przerwało mu uderzenie w potylicę, skrzydłem. Odwrócił się i zobaczył rozłoszczonego Złotoblaska i... kij przy siodle "Oj, chyba pobije dzisiaj swój rekord szybkości.." - pomyślał i powoli, bardzo powoli wstał, nie spuszczają z oka smoka. Następnie ile pary miał w nogach, obrócił się i zaczął biec najszybciej jak potrafił i rzeczywiście..., zamiast dwóch sekund, biegł trzy nim poczuł jak coś przygniata go do ziemi. Szczęście w nieszczęściu że wylądował na trawie a nie gołej ziemi. Smok popatrzył na niego pobłażliwie, wręcz jakby z politowaniem, jakby mówił "i ty myślałeś, że mi uciekniesz?". Nad zdobył się tylko na sekundowy, wściekły wyraz twarzy. Chwile później usłyszał Czkawkę. - Złotoblask! Puść go! - Złotoblask zszedł z niego, Nad pośpiesznie wstał. - Wyboista przyjaźń, powiadasz? - zapytał szeptem Czkawka. Kiedy Czkawka się odwrócił Złotoblask skoczył ponownie, ale Nad tym razem uskoczył w bok, unikając jego łap o centymetry. Wściekły ryk Szczerbatka. Złotoblask zatrzymał się i jedynie, uderzył Nada skrzydłem dokładnie między oczy, zwalając go z nóg. Czkawka wkroczył między nich, pomógł Nadowi wstać. - Zaufanie, powiadasz? - odrzekł Nad uśmiechając się niepewnie. Przez całą drogę Szczerbatek i Czkawka szli między nimi. Kiedy dotarli do akademii, Podeszła do nich Astrid - Co tak długo? Wszyscy już czekają? - pytanie zwierało małą dozę złości, której dość dużo było tego poranka. - Nie pytaj - powiedział Nad przechodząc obok niej, przy okazji używając jako żywej tarczy. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Czkawkę. - Zaraz się dowiesz. - obiecał Czkawka i weszli do akademi. Kiedy wszyscy byli już w środku Czkawka odezwał się do reszty. - Dzisiejszy trening, będzie trochę inny, ponieważ będziemy uczyli Nada, jak nawiązać więź z Smokiem - następnie wskazał na Złotoblaska. Przez chwilę, panowała cisza, w końcu przerwał ją Śledzik. - Spróbuj położyć mu rękę na pysku - Nad popatrzył na smoka będącego obecnie na drugim końcu areny. - Nie podejdę do niego - jeszcze cofnął się o krok. - Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobi - dopowiedział Śledzik. Lecz Nadar jedynie cofnął się jeszcze raz. - Oj! no co chodzi? - zapytał zirytowany Śledzik. - No właśnie o to. Złotoblask zmaltretował go jakieś dziesięć minut temu - powiedział do Astrid Czkawka. - Boimy się małego smoczka - spytał Sączysmark, Nad posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie. Nadar spojrzał na smoka z powątpiewaniem, Złotoblask skinął mu głową, chcąc by ten mu zaufał, Nadar wykonał krok w jego kierunku, lecz się zatrzymał, znów zabrakło mu odwagi. Złotoblask pokręcił głową, odwrócił się, dając jasno do zrozumienia że jego zdaniem nic z tego nie będzie. - No idź! - powiedział Czkawka, starając się dodać Nadowi trochę odwagi. Ale Nad dalej patrzył na smoka jak na gilotynę. - Powstrzymamy smoka, jakby coś ci chciał zrobić - powiedziała zirytowana Astrid. Nad nie chcąc wyjść na tchórza, powoli zaczął iść w stronę smoka. Kiedy był w połowie drogi smok zrobił jeden krok i w tym momencie cała licha odwaga Nada wyparowała. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił tam skąd zaczął. Smok popatrzył na niego, jakby miał go rozerwać, Nad wyszedł za arenę i zatrzasnął kratę. Teraz czuł się bezpiecznie.. - Złotoblask przestań - padła wręcz błagalna prośba zrezygnowanego Czkawki. - Nad otwórz kratę - zwrócił się do chłopaka tym samym tonem. Nad nie zrobił tego tylko wyszedł całkowicie poza akademię i usiadł na jednej z ław. - Ale ty wiesz że z tej strony nie ma dźwigni? - Czkawka stracił cały zapał do pomocy Nadowi. - Wiem, inaczej zamykanie tej kraty nie miało by sensu - Odrzekł spokojnie Nad. - W sumie... - tu Czkawka przyznał chłopakowi rację. - ... nie czujesz się bezpiecznie z pięcioma smokami - zagadnął niepewnie Czkawka po chwili. - Owszem, czułbym się gdyby tego smoka tam nie było - wskazał na Złotoblaska. Czkawka wywrócił oczyma. Kiedy oczy wszystkich były skierowane na Czkawkę i Nada, Złotoblask powoli przesuwał się w stronę kraty. Kiedy tam dotarł, spojrzał na dźwignię. Łapy przez otwór nie przełożył, ale ogon owszem. Powoli podniósł kratę. - Nie!.. - powiedział Nad już opierając się o "dach" areny. Jeżeli istnieje jakiś maksymalny poziom adrenaliny jaki może zaistnieć w organizmie człowieka to Nad przekroczył go właśnie kilkukrotnie. Stop. Nadar zmarł jakby stał się posągiem. Sparaliżowało go na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, Jeźdźcy patrzyli na niego z zdziwieniem. Złotoblask dotknął go pyskiem po raz drugi. - Nad co się dzieje? - zapytał zaniepokojony Czkawka. Zero reakcji. Jakiejkolwiek. Astrid dotknęła go w bark i wskazała odsuniętą kratę. - Uuu... - Tyle zdołał wydać z siebie Czkawka. Zza skamieniałego Nada wyłonił się Złotoblask. - Śledzik, zapisz w księdze, inteligęcja na poziomie ludzkim - powiedział oniemiały Czkawka a Śledzik tylko lekko kiwnął głową. Złotoblask szturchnął Nadara ponownie... i nic. Złotoblask popatrzył się na jeźdźca, a później na pozostałych. Po czym zaczął wyglądać jakby coś mu przyszło do głowy. Odszedł na kilka metrów od swojego jeźdźca i ustawił się do niego frontalnie. Przejechał pazurami po skale i skoczył na Nada, co spowodowało jego powrót do świata żywych. Natychmiastowo skoczył w bok, unikając przygniecenia na kilka milisekund nim Złotoblask wylądował na miejscu gdzie przed chwilą się znajdował. W jego oczach wciąż świeciło przerażenie, co bardzo irytowało smoka. Kiedy Nad zaczął biec w kierunku do którego on ustawiony był tyłem podstawił mu ogon. Chłopak wywrócił się i nim zdąrzył się podnieść Złotoblask przygwoździł go łapą do ziemi. Dokładnie sekundę później, obok niego znaleźli się jeźdźcy. Nadar widząc że smok zwrócił uwagę na resztę jeźdźców wyrwał się mu, ale smok skoczył na niego uniemożliwiając mu jakiekolwiek ruchy. - Złotoblask puść go - poprosił Czkawka, dosyć ostrożnie, ale Złotoblask nie puścił chłopaka. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli Stoicka - A co tu się na Thora wyprawia?! - Mówiąc to podszedł do nich i zobaczył Nadara leżącego na ziemi. - Puść go lub pożałujesz - zdanie wypowiedział z taką dozą grozy że Złotoblask skulił się i ustąpił. Stoick postawił jedną ręką Nada na ziemi. - Wszystko gra? - zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem, a Nad kiwnął lekko głową, serce waliło mu jak szalone. - Co się stało Czkawka? - Nad, wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął dochodzić do siebie, kiedy wódz pytał syna. - Nad nie ufał smokowi do tego smoka że nawet nie chciał się do niego zbliżyć i smok się zirytował... - zakończył Czkawka - Wodzu, on jest inteligentny jak człowiek otworzył zamkniętą kratę od środka - powiedział już podekscytowany Śledzik. - To nieźle, jak na smoka... nieźle - Stoick popatrzył się osłupiony na smoka. - Nad, podejdź do niego - było to raczej polecenie niż prośba. Nad wywalił oczy na wodza, a Złotoblask wyglądał jakby się uśmiechał. - Już! - krzyknął Stoick. Nad zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku smoka. - Bliżej - powiedział zirytowany wódz. Nad zrobił kolejne dwa kroki, pozostając około trzy metry od smoka. Stoick pchnął go tak że ten wywrócił się przy samym smoku. Podniósł się i spojrzał na smoka, lecz nie zobaczył już agresji, a przekorę. - Ręka - podpowiedział szeptem Śledzik. Nad wystawił rękę i więź pomiędzy nim zacieśniła się ostatecznie. Smok dotknął pyskiem ręki. Nici stały się sznurem, który miał się nigdy nie rozerwać. Koniec księgi II Księga III "Przyjaciel to wróg, który się jeszcze nie ujawnił" '' ''Rozdział I Nadar, najciszej jak potrafił szedł leśną ścieżką. Było dosyć chłodno i wilgotno. Kiedy wyszedł zza zakrętu zobaczył Sączysmarka leżącego na ziemi, ledwie żyjącego. Nadar podbiegł do niego i pomógł mu wstać. - Co się stało? - zapytał cicho Nadar. - On był zbyt szybki, za szybki... - Sączysmark ciężko dyszał. - Kto? - ponaglił go Nad. - Złotoblask - wyszeptał Sączysmark i stracił przytomność. Nad położył go na ziemi i rozejrzał się. Nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, lecz odpowiadała mu tylko cisza. Spojrzał z powrotem na Smarka. Poczuł ukłucie adrenaliny, na pół sekundy przed tym, kiedy smok wyskoczył z krzaków. Uskoczył w bok i rzucił się do ucieczki. minął dwa kolejne zakręty kiedy usłyszał za sobą smoka. Gwałtownie zatrzymał się i zwinął w kulkę, sprawiając że smok przeleciał nad nim, potykając się wcześniej o niego. Nadar odwrócił się i zaczął biec w przeciwnym kierunku, lecz nim zdążył przebiec trzy metry, Złotoblask, przycisnął go do ziemi. Nad spróbował oderzyć go w kolano, jak poprzednim razem, lecz to spowodowało jedynie, większy ból w krzyżu. - No, dobra wygrałeś - poddał się Nad, ale smok go nie puścił. Z zarośli wyłonił się Czkawka. - Przypomnijcie mi następnym razem, by nie słuchać Astrid - wyszeptał na dzień dobry, rozmasowując plecy. - Złotoblask, puść go, złapałeś wszystkich - Smok, zszedł z chłopaka, pozwalając mu się podnieść. Z przeciwnej strony polany wyłoniła się Wichura z Astrid na grzbiecie. Dziewczyna leżała, oczy niemalże wychodziły jej z orbit. Kolejny był Szczerbatek, Hakokieł i Jot i Wym, niosący w pyskach swoich jeźdźców. Astrid zsuneła się z grzbietu smoka i chwiejnie stanęła na nogach. - Jesteście słabi - mówiąc to rozcierała kark, powiedziała to jakby zaraz miała upaść. Nagle na ścieżce pojawił się Śledzik i Sztukamięs. - Śledzik? Czemu nic ci nie jest, powiedz że zdobyłeś flagę - powiedział Czkawka błagalnym tonem. - Nie, chowałem się z Szukamięs - powiedział Śledzik, jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Śledzik! Smoki miały nam w tym przeszkodzić nie pomagać, niektóre robiły to aż za dobrze - spojrzał na Złotoblaska, a Złotoblask na Śledzika. - No wiem, widziałem jak powalił Mieczyka - odpowiedział Śledzik nie patrząc na Złotoblaska. Tu popełnił błąd. Złtoblask uderzył go w potylice ogonem, zrzucając go z siodła. - Ej! To bolało - Złotoblask obdarzył Sztukamięs wściekłym spojrzeniem. Smok odpowiedział mu tym samym. - Blask, przestań - poprosił Nad, który oparł się o drzewo. - Astrid, gdy będę mógł normalnie funkcjonować, obedrę cię ze skóry - obiecał dziewczynie która zamachnęła się na niego, ale potknęła się o korzeń i się wywróciła. - Czkawka, może dzisiaj odpuścimy sobie resztę treningu - zaproponował Sączysmark, który wrócił do żywych. Czkawka, tylko kiwnął głową i padł na siodło Szczerbatka. Reszta zrobiła to samo, za wyjątkiem Śledzika. Złotoblask niósł Nada aż do wioski, gdzie na obrzeżach się zatrzymał i położył. Nad zsunął się ze smoka i upadł na trawę obok. - Możesz mi wyjaśnić, jak ja wygrałem wtedy, w nocy? - zapytał Nad, ale smok nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Spał, Widać pogoń za większością go wyczerpała, choć wcześniej nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Nadar zasnął niedługo potem. Kiedy otworzył oczy, było późne popołudnie, Smok wciąż spał obok, co go nieco zdziwiło, ale postanowił się odegrać. Ściągnął kij z siodła i oddalił się. Wrócił z wiadrem żywych ryb. Smok był gdzie go zostawił. Będąc w odległości około 3 metrów wylał zawartość wiadra na smoka i rzucił się do ucieczki. Złotoblask wstał szybko i rozejrzał się za sprawcą, wszystko widział jak w zwolnionym tępię. Kiedy spostrzegł biegnącego Nada i odbijające się od ziemi wiadro. Wściekły skoczył za swoim jeźdźcem, ale kiedy był w odległości metra, poczuł trzon kija na szczęce co spowodowało jego upadek. Nad jednak nie przewidział faktu że smok będzie leciał dalej, przez co Złotoblask przetoczył się po nim. Nad uderzył pięścią w ziemię, lecz szybko wstał. Smok zatrzymał się na samym dole, ale jemu w przeciwieństwie do Nada wstanie zajęło chwilę. Złotoblask stwierdził że jak takie żarty, Nad sobie z niego stroi, to trzeba na ogień odpowiedzieć ogniem. Złotoblask splunął niewielkim pociskiem ognia, zmieszanym z kleistą substancją w uciekającego prześladowcę, ale tu on się przeliczył i wywrócił się na mokrej trawie. Nad poczuł, jak nogi tracą kontakt z podłożem i poleciał jeszcze dwa metry, nim zaczął koziołkować. Kiedy w końcu się zatrzymał, stwierdził że nie może ruszać ręką. "Miód" stwardniał i jak wosk i chłopak nie mógł w żaden sposób ruszyć ręką. Obrócił się i zobaczył dwa kolejne pociski lecące w jego kierunku. Przed pierwszym zdołał się uchylić, ale drugi trafił go w nogę, po chwili uniemożliwiając dalszą ucieczkę. Złotoblask, napawał się kolejnym zwycięstwem, powoli zbliżając się do Nadara. Ostatnim razem przegrał, Nadar strącił, a raczej pozwolił by wpadł do doków w porcie, przez co woda uniemożliwiła mu strzelanie. Zatrzymał się tuż przy Nadzie i zastanawiał się przez chwilę jak to zakończyć. Następnie wrócił się po wiadro, włożył Nadowi na czerep i strącił z wzniesienia, powodując bolesne sturlanie się do wioski. Ostatecznie Nad uderzył w kamień co skruszyło stwardniały "miód". Nadar podniósł się i spojrzał wściekle na smoka, który "uśmiechnął" się i zbiegł do niego. Do Nada podszedł Stoick. - Nadar, znaleźliśmy wrak statku na plaży Thora, polecicie tam z resztą i zbadacie sprawę, Poza tym dobra akcja Złotoblask. - Stoick zaśmiał się pod nosem i odszedł. Nad szturchnął łokciem Złotoblaska, ten lekko uderzył go skrzydłem, Nad podstawił mu nogę, Złotoblask przygniótł Nada do ziemi, Chłopak spróbował się podnieść, a Złotoblask wzmocnił nacisk. - Przepraszam - wybełkotał Nad. Smok puścił go. - Punkt dla ciebie. - dodał gdy wstał. Złotoblask "wsadził" go na siodło. Rozdział II Nadar zdążył już, przywyknąć do prędkości z jaką jego przyjaciel się poruszał. Sam skupiał się na unikaniu, gałęzi i spadnięcia z niego, a resztę pozostawiał smokowi. Kiedy Nadar zobaczył że zaraz, skończy im się klif, delikatnie szturchnął Złotoblaska kolanami. Smok na ostatnim odcinku przeszedł do skoków, a następnie zeskoczył z klifu, lecz zamiast latać, opadał spiralnie lotem ślizgowym. Nadar przykucnął na siodle i mocniej chwycił wodze. Kiedy do ziemi zostało im jeszcze około 30 metrów, chłopak puścił wodze i zeskoczył ze smoka. Smok złapał go przednimi łapami pół metra nad ziemią. Złotoblask wyrównał lot i puścił Nada, kiedy leciał już dosyć wolno. Nadar przetoczył się przez ramię by złagodzić upadek. Smok jeszcze chwilę krążył wokół niego a później wylądował obok. Plaża na której się znajdowali z jednej strony była odgrodzona klifem, a z drugiej wodą. Jedynym wyjściem by dostać się tu, było przylecieć albo przejść tunelami wydrążonymi przez Szeptozgony jak Mieczyk i Szpadka. - O! Wreszcie! Patrzcie kto się pojawił - zaironizował Czkawka. Nadar zignorował uwagę, zatrzymał się przed nim, spojrzał na wrak i zapytał: - Znaleźliście coś? - przy okazji oparł ręce na biodrach. - Nie. Wrak jest pusty - odpowiedziała mu Astrid, podchodząc do nich. Rozmowę przerwał im wspólny ryk Złotoblaska i Szczerbatka. - Może to nam powie, czemu tam nic niema - odrzekł Nadar i podszedł do smoków. Na piasku były ledwie widoczne ślady butów, praktycznie niezauważalne. - Ślady prowadzą w głąb jaskiń - powiedział do reszty kiedy podeszła i wskazał na tunele. - My znamy jaskinie! - wtrącił się Mieczyk. - No ba! Poprowadzimy was - zawtórowała mu Szpadka. - W sumie czemu nie? Faktycznie je znają, już raz te wiedzę wykorzystaliśmy - potwierdził Czkawka. - Sory, ale nie wiem o czym gadacie - przerwał mu Nadar. - Później ci powiem co się stało, a teraz skupmy się na zadaniu. - Czkawka zakończył rozmowy. Piasek, zmienił się w litą skałę. Huk morza w odległe kapanie wody. Pochodnia jaką niósł Czkawka dawała okrąg pomarańczowego światła. Bliźniaki szły na czele. - To gdzie idziemy? - zapytał w końcu Mieczyk. - A gdzie możemy? - odpowiedział Nad. - Na jacze farmy, zagrody dla owiec, wychodek Pyskacza i wrócić się na plażę - wyliczyła Szpadka. Zanim zdążyli zdecydować zobaczyli światło w oddali. Znaleźli właściciela śladów. - Zgaś pochodnie - wyszeptał do Czkawki, ale w końcu sam to zrobił zadeptując ogień. - Co ty robisz? - zapytał szeptem Czkawka. - To czego nauczyło mnie życie, mówi żeby nie ufać na ślepo - odwarknął zniecierpliwiony. - Zaczekajcie tu - dodał łagodniej po chwili. Dał smokowi znak ręką by obszedł obcego z drugiej strony. Sam przyczaił się przy skale. Poczekał aż smok znajdzie się na pozycji i wtedy wyciągnął nóż. Nie zamierzał atakować, chciał odwrócić uwagę przybysza. Uderzył głowicą o skałę, sprawiając że ta wydała dość głośne brzdęknięcie. - Co jest? -wyszeptał zaniepokojony mężczyzna. Wyciągnął miecz, ale Nadar był szybszy i uciekł poza zasięg światła pochodni. Dał drugi znak Złotoblaskowi, a ten zakradł się za niego i podciął mu nogi dając Nadowi czas by mógł doskoczyć powalonego, usunąć miecz z zasięgu rąk obcego i przyłożyć mu nóż do gardła. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał Nad. Scena wyglądała lekko paranoicznie. - Nazywam się Kordan. Jestem synem Osfalda Zgodnopysznego. - powiedział jednym ciągiem obcy. - Osfalda Zgodnopysznego? - Czkawka wyszedł z ukrycia. Rozdział III Nadar stał przed wejściem akademii i wpatrywał się w chodzącego po cel jak błędna owca Kordana. Oderwał wzrok i spojrzał na Czkawkę. - Kim jest Osfald Zgodnopyszny i po co ta cała afera? - odwrócił wzrok i ponownie spojrzał na więźnia. - Osfald Zgodnopyszny nikim szczególnym, jego syn, niejaki Dagur Szalony wywołał wojnę pomiędzy trzema klanami wikingów, naszym, Łupieżców i Berserków. Byłem jego głównym celem, a ściślej mój smok. W końcowej fazie wojny zjednoczył Berserków i Łupieżców. Próbował zabić Albrechta, ale jedynie zepchnął go na dalszy plan, choć i tak wszyscy myśleli że nie żyje. Albrecht powrócił, ratując Sączysmarka przed Krzykozgonem, zmutowaną wersją Szeptozgona. Następnie Berserkowie zaatakowali Berk. Pojmali ojca. Zwróciłem się z prośbą o pomoc do Albrechta w sprawie jego ratowania. Plan się powiódł i Ojciec odzyskał wolność i zyskaliśmy Łupieżców za sprzymierzeńców. Teraz Dagur siedzi w lochach na wyspie Łupieżców - Nad spojrzał Na chodzącego w kółko Kordona. - Psychopatyczna rodzinka? - zapytał i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Mniej więcej - odrzekł Czkawka. - To co planujecie z nim zrobić? - dopytywał się Nadar. Obaj skierowali się do wioski. - Wszystko zależy od taty, on zdecyduje - Nad spojrzał wymownie na Czkawkę a później na ostatnie promienie słońca. Dalsza część drogi upłynęła w milczeniu. Przechodząc przez wioskę, Nadar skrzywił się i zatkał nos. - Co to za smród? - zapytał towarzysza, który zrobił to samo. - Butonocka, wietrzenie butów - odpowiedział Czkawka dławiąc się co drugie słowo. Obaj szybko pobiegli do twierdzy. Po zamknięciu wrót odetchnęli z ulgą. Ogień na głównym palenisku dawał ostre światło. Do nowo przybyłych podszedł Śledzik. - Czkawka! Może dziś, po prostu przeszukamy lasy na Berk? - pytanie zawierało dość sporą iskrę nadziei. - Mam już plan na dzisiaj - odrzekł spokojnie Czkawka. - O czym wy gadacie? - zaciekawił się Nadar. - O dzisiejszym treningu, nocnym - Czkawka zawahał się pod koniec. Nadar popatrzył na niego z ukosa. - Zaczynamy za chwilę, za pięć minut pod wrotami - powiedział do Nada i odszedł. Nadar chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć ale nie zdążył. Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł szukać Złotoblaska. Osób w twierdzy było sporo, wręcz trzeba było się przepychać. Obszedł palenisko dwa razy ale smoka nie znalazł. Przecież powiedział mu żeby tu zaczekał, no tak Złotoblask miałby go posłuchać. Oparł się o kolumnę i wtedy usłyszał przyjazne warknięcia swojego smoka. W pierwszej chwili myślał że się przesłyszał, ale warknięcia powtórzyły się. Obszedł kolumnę i miną kilku ludzi i zobaczył kilkoro młodszych dzieci bawiących się z Złotoblaskiem. Złotoblask leżał pod ścianą, pomiędzy łapami miał jakąś pluszową zabawkę. Czwórka dzieci zaś próbowała mu ją zabrać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, jak na razie bezskutecznie. Oparł się o kolumnę i przypatrywał temu. Jeden z młodzików chciał go zajść od boku, smok zdawał się go nie zauważać, ale Nadar wiedział że to jedynie pozory, uśmiechnął się kiedy widział jak młodzik wchodzi prosto w pułapkę. Pozostała trójka odwracał uwagę smoka, wydawało by się że skutecznie. No właśnie wydawałoby się. Nagle Nadar kątem oka wychwycił ruch, kiedy spojrzał w tamtą stronę zobaczył dziewczynkę, która zakradała się z drugiej strony, poza zasięgiem wzroku Złotoblaska. Smok raczej jej nie widział, poza tym zachowywała się bardzo dyskretnie. Nie sądził by reszta dzieci, czy sam smok ją zauważyli. Spojrzał na na drugiego podkradacza, w tej chwili smok nagle odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Przybrał przerażający wyraz pyska i młodzik odwrócił się i uciekł ile miał sił w nogach poza jego zasięg. To było do przewidzenia. Reszta dzieci wyraźnie się zawiodła. I nie spodziewanie na kark smoka wskoczyła dziewczynka. Smok wyraźnie zaskoczony poderwał się ale ona podrapała smoka po brodzie i obezwładniła. Jak Nadar to zobaczył to mało mu oczy nie wyskoczyły z orbit, ale potem zobaczył że smok jest przytomny, jest mu bardzo przyjemnie, zapyta o to Czkawkę. Kolejnym zaskoczeniem był niespodziewane obwieszczenie Pyskacza: - Chyba mamy zwycięzcę! - Nada poderwało tak, że aż się przewrócił. Dziewczynka podbiegła do Pyskacza z zabawką. Kowal ją podniósł i podrzucił kilka razy. Nad poczuł jak coś go podnosi, a dokładnie Złotoblask. Wstał pośpiesznie i popatrzył jak dziewczynka drapie smoka po brodzie. - Niezła jest, co? - szepnął do niego Pyskacz. Nad kiwnął głową. Złotoblask oblizał dziewczynkę, a ta się roześmiała. Wrócił mu na twarz uśmiech kiedy patrzył na tą scenę. Przypomniała mu się jego własna siostra, która była niezwykle podobna do tej dziewczynki, choć starsza. Z tłumu wyłonił się Czkawka - Miałeś być pod wrotami, po całej twierdzy cię szukamy - powiedział z pretensją Czkawka. - Sory, już idziemy - pobiegł pod wrota, a smok tuż za nim. Kiedy dotarli spojrzał na smoka, ten zdziwiony, popatrzył na niego i lizną jęzorem po twarzy. - Ej!!! - teraz Nadar spojrzał na niego z pretensjami. Smok na to, spróbował powtórzyć czynność, ale Nadar się odsunął poza zasięg języka i podrapał go po brodzie jak robiła ta dziewczynka. Nie odniosło to efektu obezwładnienia, ale wyraźnie odurzyło. - To zaczynamy... co ci się stało Nad? - zapytał Czkawka kiedy do nich podszedł. Nad wskazał na smoka, który stał za nim. Nadar za późno uświadomił sobie swój błąd. Kiedy to zrobił był już na ziemi wylizywany przez smoka. - Przestań! Daj se spokój! Proszę!... - Ostania polecenie było już błagalną prośbą ale smok nic sobie z tego nie robił. Rozdział IV Nadar szedł naburmuszony obok Złotoblaska, który był, w przeciwieństwie do swojego przyjaciela, prze-szczęśliwy. Chłopak spojrzał na smoka wzrokiem pełnym pogardy i oburzenia. Złotoblask odpowiedział mu złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Nadara kusiło żeby warknąć na smoka, czy mu przygadać, zgasić w nim tą radość. Astrid na Wichurze zbliżyła się do niego. - Nie lepiej by było na smoku? - zapytała złośliwie. Nadar wywrócił oczyma, Złotoblask obślinił go przy wszystkich i to w głównej mierze było przyczyną jego fatalnego samopoczucia. - Nie - odpowiedź była krótka i zawierała dość sporą dawkę gniewu. - Ej! Złotoblask, tobie to obojętne, on cię poniża, traktuje jak zwykłe, a do tego głupie, zwierze - kusiła Astrid, chcąc wywołać sprzeczkę. Złotoblask spojrzał na nią, lecz za nim ona zdążyła coś dopowiedzieć Nadar zrobił to za nią. - Na pewno nie rozumne - i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Złotoblask warknął na niego wściekle, a w odpowiedzi dostał pięścią w nos. Pochód zatrzymał się i wszyscy patrzyli na bójkę. Złotoblask sokoczył na Nada chcąc zakończyć sprzeczkę w jednej chwili, ale Nad usunął się w bok i uderzył smoka w brodę. Złotoblask zamiast gładkiego lądowania przetoczył się kilka razy, podniósł się równie szybko. Rozzłoszczony strzelił w swojego jeźdźca dwukrotnie, lecz żaden z pocisków nie trafił. Nadar podciął smokowi przednie łapy, w tym samym momencie rozległ się pełen oburzenia krzyk Sączysmarka, kiedy dostał jednym z pocisków w rękę. Złotoblask uderzył głową w ziemię, tym samym dając Nadowi Czas, by wskoczyć mu na grzbiet. Nadar objął mu rękoma szyję i zacieśnił ucisk. Smok przewrócił się Nadowi na nogę, ale chłopak nie wypuścił smoka z uścisku, jedynie skrzywił się z bólu. Smok zaczął się szamotać, lecz Nadar wzmacniał nacisk na tchawicę gada. - Leżysz i kwiczysz - wymamrotał a smoka przestał się szamotać. Teraz nadbiegł Czkawka - Nadar! Co? Co ty robisz? Puść go! - Zwycięzca puścił przegranego i spojrzał na Astrid która była zawiedziona wynikiem. Złotoblask spojrzał na niego z lekkim wstydem, ale później przerodziło się to w coś co Nadar mógł zinterpretować jako "To że wygrałeś bitwę, nie znaczy, że wygrałeś wojnę!". - Spokój! Wasza bójka mogła tu ściągnąć jakieś dzikie smoki - Krzyknął Czkawka. - Ty patrz siostra miał rację, tam jest smok! - wykrzyknął Mieczyk i wskazał na nadchodzącego koszmara ponocnika. - Sączysmark - Czkawka cofną się na Szczerbatku o krok. - Wiesz ja bym chciał ale... - Sączysmark wskazał na rękę pokrytą stwardniałym miodem. - Pięknie, dziękuję Nadar - warknął Czkawka. - Po prostu odstrasz go! - podpowiedział Mieczyk. - Łapiemy smoki dla Łupieżców, pamiętasz? - odrzekł mu Śledzik. - Nad jak się tego pozbyć? - zapytał Śledzik wskazując na wydzielinę pokrywającą rękę Sączysmarka. Nadar podbiegł do Smarka, po drodze biorąc kamień. - Gdzie dostałeś? - spytał pośpiesznie. - W rękę jaczy-łbie! - warknął Sączysmark. - Dokładnie!! - odwarknął Nad - Tu w łokieć...Ała! - nim skończył Nad uderzył kamieniem w skazane miejsce. Miód rozpadł się porcelana. Sączysmark zeskoczył z Hakokła podbiegł do dzikiego smoka i uspokoił go, kładąc mu rękę na pysk, następnie przeskoczył za głowę i powalił chwytając rogi i przyciskając głowę do ziemi. Smok wyglądał jakby ktoś mu dał za dużo smoczymiętki. - Dobra mam go - powiedział do Czkawki. - I świetnie, każ mu lecieć do wioski - pogratulował Czkawka. - Za straszliwcem! - warknął Sączysmark do ponocnika, który poleciał za wypuszczonym przez Czkawkę smokiem. Czkawka spojrzał na Nada i jego smoka. - Jesteście nienormalni! - krzyknął do nich. Złotoblask wskazał na jeźdźca łbem, że to on zaczął. - Nie obchodzi mnie kto zaczął! Wracacie się obaj do wioski i sprzątacie akademie, wybaczcie. - Żadna siła nie powstrzymała by Złotoblaska przed rzuceniem się na swojego jeźdźca. Nadar uchylił się i odskoczył do tyłu. Smok wystrzelił czterokrotnie, jednak Nad uchylił się przed każdym. Smok ponownie skoczył, zmuszając Nadara do odskoku. Kiedy był w połowie lotu obrócił się i uderzył ogonem tak mocno że Nadar zobaczył wszystkie gwiazdy i upadł, nie przytomny na ziemie. Złotoblask poczuł jak upada, kiedy plazma trafiła go w szczękę. - Blask! Spokój - Warknął Czkawka i podbiegł do nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Szczerbatek utrzymywał Złotoblaska z dala od Nada. - Nad! Obudź się! - szamotał chłopakiem Czkawka. Złotoblask widząc że go poniosło. opuścił głowę i skulił się na ziemi. Nadar dalej się nie podnosił. Podbiegło do niego więcej jeźdźców. - Hej! Wstawaj! - krzyknęła Astrid i go spoliczkowała. Nadar kaszlnął i otworzył powoli oczy. - Co? Gdzie ja jestem? - wymamrotał i usiadł. - Tam gdzie byłeś, w lesie - odpowiedział mu Śledzik. - Wszystko gra? - spytała Astrid. Nadar wstał i oparł się o drzewo, kiedy nie mógł utrzymać równowagi. - Chyba tak - wyszeptał i chwycił się za głowę. Nagle na polanie rozeszło się stłumione warknięcie. Wszystkie oczy spojrzały na Złotoblaska skulonego i mruczącego. - Nadar, ty pamiętasz co się stało? - spytał zaniepokojony Czkawka. - Ale co? - Nadar wstrząsnął głową i zatoczył się ponownie, na koniec upadając na kolana. Złotoblask przeskoczył Szczerbatka który spojrzał na Nadara. Wyrolowany już miał strzelić ale Czkawka pokazał mu żeby tego nie robił. Złotoblask zbliżył się do zamroczonego Nada. Mruknął przepraszająco i współczująco. Szturchnął go końcem pyska, ale Nadr tylko upadł. Pomógł mu wstać i wgramolić się na siodło. - Słuchajcie na dziś wystarczy - powiedział Czkawka. - Wracamy do wioski. - dodał po chwili. Złotoblask szedł dużo wolniej, zrównał się z Szztukamięs. Nadar ponownie wstrząsnął głową by wróciła mu świadomość, lecz jedynie poczuł że zsuwa się z siodła i przed utratą świadomości usłyszał jeszcze krzyk Śledzika. - Nad!! Rozdział V Chłopak poderwał się z łóżka i uderzył głową w belkę. Zaklną pod nosem, chwycił się za bolące miejsce. Usiadł na posłaniu i rozejrzał się. Pierwszą rzeczą były zdziwione twarze i pysk: Złotoblaska, więźnia i jakiejś starej kobiety, prawdopodobnie szamanki plemienia. Nadar potarł ręką skroń i spojrzał na Kordana. - Jak się czujesz? - spytał spokojnie. - Jakbym uderzył się głową w belkę - uśmiechnął się Nad. Kordan podał mu półmisek z jakąś zupą. - Złagodzi ból, mocno ci się oberwało - odrzekł na niezadane pytanie. Nadar wypił maź, ale była tak ohydna w smaku, że mało jej nie zwrócił. Szamanka która pozostawała cicho podeszła do niego, obejrzała go i narysowała coś na ziemi. Jak z podziemi, nagle pojawił się Śledzik. Nadar cofnął się zaskoczony ale nic więcej nie zrobił. - Nabazgrała że już z nim wszystko w porządku - wytłumaczył. - Dzięki Kordan - dodał po chwili. Nadar przeciągnął się ospale i wyszedł z chaty. Dom znajdował się na klifie, był z niego piękny widok na ocean. Usłyszał tupot za sobą, a już po chwili znajdował się w siodle Złotoblaska. - Cześć! - rozpromienił się Nad. Zjechał na Złotoblasku do wioski, gdzie natknął się na Stoicka. - Wstałeś, wreszcie - mruknął pod nosem wódz. - A ile spałem? - spytał Nadar. - Dwa dni, ty uważaj na tego smoka - przestrzegł go Stoick. - O co chodzi? - dopytywał się chłopak. - Jedź na akademię, dziś Pyskacz prowadzi - i odszedł. Nada zdziwiło to że Pyskacz prowadzi lekcje na smoczej akademii, ale jak mu kazano, tam się udał. Złotoblask nie oszczędzał się. Biegł pełną parą, że Nadowi w uszach świszczało. Chłopak przywarł do smoka, kiedy ten wskoczył na arenę, mało nie zahaczając o sufit w wejściu. - Patrzcie kto się pojawił - zagadną Stoick. Nadar zszedł z smoka i poklepał go po boku. - Dobra, wszyscy są to zaczynamy - ogłosił Pyskacz. - Nadar, Mieczyk wy pierwsi - wskazał zawodników. - Pierwsi co? - spytał Nad, który póki co nie wiedział o co chodzi. - Walka - odrzekła mu Astrid, przy okazji zacierając ręce. Nadar zdjął kij z siodła i ustawił się z nim na przeciwko Mieczyka, który miał obustronną włócznię. - Eeee... - Nad nie był pewny czy to aby bezpieczne. - Stępiona - uspokoił go Pyskacz. Wszyscy prócz Pyskacza, Nada i Mieczyka ulokowali się pod ścianą. Smoki również. Nad stuknął kijem w ziemie, Mieczyk wycelował w niego grot. - Gotowi? Start! - W tej chwili Mieczyk rzucił się na Nada. Przeciwnik spokojnie odsunął się w bok i uniknął grotu. Nadar obrócił kij i uderzył Mieczyka w szczękę, jednocześnie go podcinając. Następnie uderzył końcem kija w brzuch Mieczyka, a przynajmniej spróbował. Mieczyk wykonał przewrót w tył i uniknął kończącego uderzenia, Zakręcił włócznią nad głową i uderzył, przedtem się obracając. Nad zblokował grot i kopnął napastnika w brzuch powalając go na ziemię, kończąc starcie przykładając mu kij do szczęki. - Dobrze Nad - pochwalił go Pyskacz, po czym dodał: - Najlepszą bronią jest ta najprostsza - poklepał zwycięzcę po plecach. - Farta miałeś - warknął Mieczyk. - Może tak, a może nie - Nagle zobaczył Kordana wchodzącego na arenę. - Mogę z wami? - spytał. Rozdział VI Nadar wskazał na ślad w zaroślach z tryumfalnym uśmiechem. Czkawka wywrócił oczyma i nic nie mówiąc podszedł na wskazane miejsce. Dzień zapowiadał się przyjemnie. Wiatr delikatnie poruszał koronami drzew, ptaki ćwierkały na ich gałęziach. Niebo lekko zachmurzone miejscami dawało cień, gdzie indziej rozświetlało mroki. Czkawka mając ochotę zdusić dumę w oczach przyjaciela, nie odwracając się zadał pytanie. - A wiesz czyj? - miał bardzo dużą nadzieję że Nad się pomyli lub w ogóle nie odpowie. - Śmiertnika - odrzekł pewnym głosem rozmówca, podchodząc do niego. Czkawka zrobił kwaśną minę gdy jego nadzieję się posypały. Podniósł się i przekroczył zarośla, dając jednocześnie znak Nadowi. Chłopak wyprzedził go szybko, bez większego trudu wymijając i przeskakując głazy, doły i inne przeszkody, które stawiał przed nimi las, kiedy go dogonił Nadar stał w milczeniu nad brzegiem jeziora i wpatrywał w jego taflę. - Lustereczko powiedz przecie, kto jest najpiękniejszy w świecie - zażartował, przechodząc obok niego. - Ha, ha, no koń by się uśmiał - zripostował Nad i wrócił do wpatrywania w wodę - smok przeszedł przez jezioro, zauważyłbyś to gdybyś skupił się na tym co jest pod wodą, a nie moim odbiciu! - dodał, widząc jak Czkawka nie może znaleźć dalszego tropu. - I skąd to niby wiesz? - odparował rozmówca, zakładając ręce na biodra. - Po pierwsze po drugiej stronie jeziora są ślady - wskazał na ciąg dalszy tropu po drugiej stronie lustra wody - Po drugie, kamienie na dnie są rozgarnięte i tworzą swego rodzaju ścieżkę - dopowiedział po chwili, widząc że Czkawka stara się wypatrzeć wskazane przez niego miejsce. - To chodźmy - uciął jeździec i zaczął iść wzdłuż linii brzegu. - To zajmie zbyt dużo czasu - zatrzymał go Nad i wskazał na wodę - przepłyńmy je, zyskamy na czasie - dobił argument do tablicy z tymi za. - To podobna odległość - odrzekł Czkawka, zakładając ręce. - Zanim przedrzemy się przez te zarośla, smok zdąży jeszcze zrobić rundkę wokół wyspy i pozwodzić resztę przez jakiś czas - burknął Nadar wchodząc do wody, nie zważając na protesty Czkawki. Sam Czkawka w końcu ustąpił i wszedł do wody. Akwen okazał się całkiem przyjemnym zbiornikiem termalnym, mimo to jeźdźcy nie zatrzymali się w nim. Szli twardo po śladach tropiąc smoka, który nie zadawał sobie trudu by ukryć oznaki swej obecności. Las gęstniał coraz bardziej i nagle skończył się pod skalną ścianą. - I co teraz "tropicielu" - zagadnął lekko rozzłoszczony Czkawka - A mogliśmy wziąć smoki - mruknął pod nosem i spojrzał na Nada gapiącego się w klif - Nooo!!... - ponaglił i zamachał rękoma. - Coś się wymyśli - odparł spokojnie jeździec i odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu czegoś co mogło by posłużyć za linę, ale niczego nie znalazł, spojrzał jeszcze raz na klif i dojrzał będącą około dwadzieścia metrów nad ziemią pieczarę - Patrz - wskazał na dziurę w ścianie - myślę że smok jest tam - dodał gdy Czkawka spojrzał na grotę. - Mógł polecieć nad klifem - zaprzeczył drugi i podrapał się po skroni w zastanowieniu. - Wątpię, smoki same tak wysoko nie latają, jak się mylę to mnie popraw - rzekł po chwili ciszy, jednocześnie wyciągając nóż z pochwy. - Co chcesz zrobić? - spytał zdziwiony Czkawka, któremu odechciało się aktualnie kłótni z Nadem. - Bystry jesteś - odparł Nad podchodząc do skały - domyśl się - spokojny ton głosu rozmówcy jeszcze bardziej zirytował Czkawkę. Nad zahaczył nożem o pierwszą szczelinę i zaczął się wspinać. - A jak zlecisz?! - zaniepokoił się Czkawka, kiedy Nad był już w połowie drogi. - Nie kracz!! - odkrzyknął Nadar, nie patrząc w dół. Kiedy dotarł do dziury, pośpiesznie wszedł do środka. Wiatr jeszcze huczał mu w uszach. Przeszedł kilka kroków i potknął się o coś. Upadek poniósł się po jaskini. Wściekły na siebie wstał i mruknął pod nosem. - Taak, niech wszyscy wiedzą że tu jestem - uśmiechnął się na tę myśl i odwrócił się sprawdzić o co się potknął. LINA! Może jednak ma dziś szczęście. Wrócił do otworu wejściowego i rzucił Czkawce sznur. Sztuczna noga, miejscami utrudniała wspinaczkę, ale koniec końców i Czkawka znalazł się w pieczarze, podał Nadowi kij przechodząc obok niego, ledwie na niego patrząc. Przeszli do końca groty i znaleźli stosy przedmiotów wszelkiej maści i rodzaju. Miecze, topory, książki, deski, a nawet ubrania. - Coś na pewno tu mieszkało - stwierdził Czkawka i podniósł zardzewiały topór. - Odkrycie - zaśmiał się drugi jeździec i przechadzając po grocie. Nagle w otworze wejściowym pojawił się Śmiertnik i zawarczał złowrogo. Nadar błyskawicznie, a zarazem delikatnie odsunął ziejący ogniem pysk od siebie i Czkawki, który wykorzystał szansę i uspokoił smoka kładąc mu rękę na nosie. Rozdział VII Nadar podbiegł do grupy jeźdźców, prawie wpadając w Sączysmarka. Wszyscy mieli zaniepokojone twarze. - Co się stało? - zagadnął również zaniepokojony. - Dagur, który był w więzieniu... - zaczął Czkawka, ale Śledzik dokończył za niego - Porwali go! - krzyknął lekko przestraszonym głosem - Stop, Stop, Czkawka mówiłeś że Albrecht - Czkawka uciął mu dłonią i spojrzał na wszystkich. - Wiem Nad, ale okazało się że żyje - odparł dość spokojnie. - No i co że go porwali? - zdziwił się Nad - Jest naszym wrogiem - wiedział już do czego zmierza Czkawka. - Chodzi o to że porwał go Kordan i tata się domaga żebyśmy go ratowali - wyjaśnił Czkawka. Nadar jeszcze bardziej wybebeszył oczy. - Przecież on... - znów mu przerwano, tym razem zrobiła to Astrid - Okazało się że jest naszym wrogiem. Zaatakował Pyskacza i dotkliwe go poranił - Dziewczyna wyraźnie posmutniała. - Chodzi o zemstę czy sprawiedliwość? - oskarżył Nad, patrząc już spokojnym wzrokiem. - Jedno i drugie - warknął Czkawka i spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Co z nim zrobimy jak go złapiemy? - dopytywał się Nadar, który zapomniał że nie jest na przesłuchaniu - I gdzie zwiał? - zadał kolejne pytanie. - Zaprowadzimy go do ojca, a zwiał do jaskiń pod smoczą wyspą - wszyscy wzięli głębokie oddechy, prócz Nadara. - Co jest w tych jaskiniach? - w głosie Nada nie było strachu, jedynie spokój. - To istne piekło, pełno magmy i szeptozgonów, na dodatek dzikich - wyjaśniał po kolei Czkawka. - Prawdopodobnie chce go wrzucić do otchłani Czerwonej Śmierci - dodał Śledzik. - Nie, uważam że nie - odparł Nad - Ruszajmy nim będzie za późno. Rozdział VIII '' Ciemność otaczała ich ze wszystkich stron, jedyne światło dawała pochodnia, którą niósł Czkawka. Złotoblask wydawał się zaniepokojony miejscem do którego się kierowali, jak i reszta smoków. Nad czuł się jakoś inaczej, niby coś przeczuwał że wyrusza w ostatnią podróż w swoim życiu. Prędko odrzucił czarne myśli i skupił się na drodze. Pochylała się ona coraz bardziej. W pewnym momencie Nad potknął się i przed upadkiem z stromizny powstrzymał go Złotoblask, który podtrzymał go pyskiem. Chłopak skinął głową i ruszyli dalej. Nagle Szczerbatek zatrzymał się i zawarczał. - Co jest? - spytał Nad, rozglądając się uważnie wokół. - Szeptozgony - odparł Czkawka i dał znak smokowi by strzelił w mroki korytarza. Szczerbatek wykonał polecenie i trafił dzikiego smoka skrytego w czarnej mgle. Astrid gestem nakazała ciszę i po chwili dało się słyszeć ciche szemranie, pod podłogą jaskini. - Na smoki i pośpieszcie się! - rozkazał Czkawka i nikt nie odważył się go zignorować. Tuż po tym z podłogi wystrzeliły trzy smoki. - Szybko! - Czkawka przekrzykiwał walący się korytarz. Złotoblask z Nadarem wystrzelił przed kolumnę i przebiegł kilkadziesiąt metrów i zatrzymał się by zaczekać na resztę jeźdźców. Po chwili wszyscy już dużo szybszym tempem szli korytarzem prowadzeni przez Szczerbatka. Czkawka nakazał absolutną ciszę. Nie było postoi. Wszyscy chcieli jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce i zapomnieć o nim. Gdzie nie gdzie musieli przemieszczać się bardzo szybko by uciec przed mieszkańcami jaskiń. W innych miejscach musieli się czołgać, a jeszcze w innych nie widzieli stropu. Droga ciągnęła się w milczeniu. Każdy odczuwał strach i nie miał odwagi się do tego przyznać. Po kilku godzinach dotarli do wielkiej jaskini, która była zalana lawą. Wszyscy wsiedli na smoki i bardzo powoli wymijali kolumny i inne przeszkody, byle jak najdalej od dna jaskini. Złotoblask wydawał się jeszcze bardziej niespokojny niż przedtem. Nadar chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie wiedział jak. W końcu podrapał go po brodzie co na chwilę odpędziło czarne myśli smoka. Uśmiechnął się do niego wymuszenie, chcąc podnieść go na duchu. Jaskinia wydawała się nie mieć końca. Smoki coraz częściej musiały zatrzymywać się na skalnych półkach by odpocząć. Podczas jednego z postojów Nad wskazał na niewielki otwór w podłodze, który był prawie niewidoczny przez wlewającą się do niego lawę. - Myślę że to jedyna droga - zagadnął Czkawkę, który właśnie wrócił i obwieścił że na końcu jaskini nie ma dalszych korytarzy. - Myślisz że Kordan mógł się tam dostać z więźniem? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Czkawka. - Myślę że mogliśmy tych dziur minąć już wiele i ich po prostu nie zauważyć - odparł Nad zakładając ręce. - Dobra - zgodził się Czkawka. Dał znak do odlotu i wkrótce wszyscy siedzieli na smokach. Nad wystartował jako pierwszy i poprowadził resztę nad dziurę. - Tyś oszalał?! - krzyknął Śledzik łapiąc się za głowę. - Może - odrzekł Nad z wymuszonym uśmiechem i dał znak Złotoblaskowi by ten zapikował w komin. Smok niepewny, lecz wykonał polecenie i wleciał do dziury. ''Rozdział IX Nad otworzył oczy i wstał, jego smok jeszcze spał, wszyscy prócz Czkawki spali. Nadar podszedł do niego i klepnął w ramię. - Idź się połóż, ja teraz stanę na warcie - Czkawka wyglądał okropnie, jedynie skinął mu głową i dowlekł się do smoka, o którego się oparł i niemal natychmiast zasnął. Nad oparł się o skałę i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Wsłuchiwał się w brzmienie jaskiń, ale słyszał jedynie odgłos bulgoczących jezior magmy. Poczuł szturchnięcie w łokieć i odwrócił głowę. Złotoblask położył się obok, a Nad skorzystał z zaproszenia i wybrał wygodniejsze oparcie od skały. Ale Złotoblask nie zasnął, podniosło to chłopaka na duchu. Zmrużył na chwilę oczy i dostał skrzydłem w nos. Mimo bólu poczuł się lepiej, zawsze to jakaś pociecha. Już prawie roześmiany patrzył w otaczający go mrok. Droga ani na chwilę nie pozwalała na utratę czujności. To kamień oderwał się od stropu, to pojawił się smok, czy przepaść pojawiała się znikąd. Wszyscy mieli dość tego miejsca, nie widać było jego końca. Cały czas w dół, coraz goręcej, coraz duszniej. Pot spływał z nich potokami, opary gryzły w oczy, jedyną nadzieją była pochodnia, dająca światło nadziei, niewielkiej iskierki jaka w nich została. - Już rozumiem czemu to miejsce nazywacie zaświatem - zagadnął Sączysmarka Nadar, ten spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Dopiero teraz to odkryłeś? - Nad wzruszył ramionami i minął go. Powoli korytarz zaczął się poszerzać, niby przechodząc w większą grotę. Doszli do bardzo dużej groty, o kształcie kopuły, sama jaskinia była jednak przecięta kanionem. pomost łączący grotę i dzielący kanion miał około pięć metrów długości i trzy szerokości. Cisza i dziwny spokój ogarniały salę, nie wypełniało jej uczucie strachu. Nagle Śledzik zawołał resztę do swego rodzaju kamiennego stołu i wskazał na leżący na nim topór. - On nie jest przestarzały, niedawno był używany - zauważyła Astrid i odruchowo chwyciła topór zasłaniając się przed ciosem z tyłu. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się w stronę Astrid. Dziewczyna kucnęła i podcięła przeciwnika, który wycofał się szybko po za zasięg topora. - Złodziejka!! - krzyknął mężczyzna obłąkanym głosem. - Pokaż się Kordan - nakazał Czkawka niezbyt pewnym głosem i cofnął się o krok. - Wy nic nie wiecie! Nic nie rozumiecie! - wrzeszczał cień postaci. Czkawka nakazał Szczerbatkowi oświetlenie sali. Strzał plazmy nie rozświetlił jej w ogóle. Nadar wystąpił przed szereg. - Uwolnij więźnia Kordan! - w jego głosie nie było strachu, jedynie nakaz i niewypowiedziana groźba. - Nic nie wiecie, nic nie rozumiecie - mruczała postać pod nosem. - To mi wyjaśnij - dodał Nad i zapędził Kordana na pomost. Strzał plazmy nie rozświetlił sali ale spowodowała upadek sporego odłamka skalnego gdzieś daleko w kanionie, który uaktywnił podziemny wulkan. Lawa strzeliła pod ciśnieniem i z mostu stworzyła niewielką arenę. - Wyjaśnij mi - mrukną Nad i zasłonił się kijem przed nadlatującym uderzeniem. Rozdział X Kordan uderzył z pełną mocą. Nad bezproblemowo usunął się przed ciosem i kopnął przeciwnika w twarz. - Nic nie wiesz!! On chciał mnie zabić!! - wrzeszczał mężczyzna i zmuszał Nada do defensywy. Kordan przerwał na chwilę i odsłonił pierś. Przeszywała ją czarna blizna, na całej długości. - Zemstą nic nie zyskasz - odparł spokojnie chłopak i uderzył z góry. Korda zachwiał się pod ciosem, ale szybko wrócił do siebie - On zabił mi ojca!! - darł się Kordan uderzając bezmyślnie toporem. - To był także jego ojciec - próbował zawrócić go ze złej ścieżki Nad. Ścierali się w zabójczym tańcu. Żaden nie mógł zyskać przewagi nad drugim. Jednak Nadara zaczynało ogarniać zmęczenie. Jeźdźcy patrzyli jak Kordan powoli lecz nieubłaganie zdobywa przewagę. Sceny walki były przerywane przez kilku sekundowe wystrzały lawy. Kordan uderzył z boku, ale Nad zręcznie uchylił się przed uderzeniem, zamarkował kolejny cios i uderzył w poprzek tnąc w poprzek Nadowi przez twarz. Ledwie go musnął... A mimo to rozległ się potworny krzyk Nadara gdy jego oczy wylały się z oczodołów i rozprysły o posadzkę... Złotoblask wystrzelił sześć pocisków. Każdy trafił w cel. Również w głowę Kordana pozbawiając go widzenia. Walka wyrównała się. Dodatkowo Kordan stracił możliwość walki lepszą ręką. Nad zignorował ból i wsłuchując się w dźwięk kroków przeciwnika uderzył go w szczękę posyłając na ziemię. Poszedł za ciosem i uderzył w bok powodując krzyk Kordana. Wszyscy z przerażeniem patrzyli na brutalny spektakl. Jedynymi głosami były krzyki walczących. Najbardziej cierpiał Złotoblask gdy skręcało go w środku jak widział jak cierpi jego przyjaciel. Kordan nie miał takiego doświadczenia w walce na ślepo jak Nadar. Przegrywał. Nie trafiał i wciąż obrywał. Nad uderzył go pięścią w splot słoneczny, pozbawiając tchu. Złotoblask chciał skoczyć do przyjaciela i zakończyć walkę jak najszybciej, ale nie mógł tego zrobić bo Nad nie wiedział gdzie on jest, mógł go przez przypadek strącić, lub w najlepszym przypadku pogorszyć sytuację. Nagle platforma na której stali walczący zachwiała się, kolejny wybuch spowodował iż zaczęła się osuwać. Nadar pobiegł w stronę gdzie ostatni raz widział swojego smoka i chwytając kij oburącz skoczył przez przepaść. - Złotoblask! - krzyknął w nadziei iż smok złapie kij. Tak się też stało poczuł jak zatrzymał się w locie i wisi w powietrzu, lecz nagle poczuł że ktoś złapał go za nogi. Kordan, udało mu się. Nad nie wiedział co zrobić, nie chciał narażać innych, w końcu do głowy przyszło mu tylko jedno rozwiązanie. - Złotoblask puść! - Smok pokręcił głową, choć Nad tego nie zobaczył usłyszał oburzone warknięcie. - Nie puszczaj, nie słuchaj go! - poparł go Kordan któremu udało się już dojść do pasa żywej liny. Nad czuł jak niebezpieczeństwo jest coraz wyżej. Wziął głęboki oddech. - Żegnaj przyjacielu - i mimo przeczących warknięć i pomruków puścił kij zabierając za sobą największe zagrożenie. Krzyk Kordana wypełnił cały kanion. - Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie - mruknął Nad. - Złotoblask cofnij się! - chwycił za siodło Czkawka i odciągnął od urwiska gdy kolejna eksplozja wyrzuciła magmę. Potem zapanowała cisza, nikt nic nie mówił i nikt nie chciał nic mówić. Koniec księgi III Epilog Mira poczuła nagłe ukłucie w sercu, ogarnął ją potężny ból, który powalił ją na ziemię. Nie wiedziała co się stało, poczuła że czegoś zabrakło, poczuła dziurę w sercu. Ogarnął ją straszliwy smutek, nie wiedziała dlaczego, łzy zamgliły jej oczy i zaczęła płakać, jakby przeszyła ją strzała goryczy. Spojrzała zdziwioną matkę, nie wiedząc czemu płacze. - Co się dzieje Mira - zapytała pełna troski. - Nie mam pojęcia, jakby czegoś nagle zabrakło, lub kogoś - i rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej. Zdziwiona Matka spojrzała na zachmurzone niebo i poczuła to samo, coś się stało, coś czego nie umiała wyjaśnić. Koniec Czystka smoków'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone